Samurai First's
by sweetredranger
Summary: This is the third book in the series. Enjoy reading about all the firsts the Garcia family experience after marriage.
1. First Christmas

First Christmas

Antonio, Tracy (who is 28 weeks pregnant) and Luna walk up to the door of her parents' house in Michigan. Tracy asks him why they came here again. He tells her that she promised her mom that she would be come home to celebrate the triplets first Christmas.

"I know sweetie. We couldn't have celebrated it in Mexico. Where is warm, sunny, and warm." Tracy says.  
"I know you moved to California to get away from the cold. Remember that you're doing this for the triplets." Antonio says.  
The front door opens a few seconds later. Ballade and Fiacre greet them.

"Hey sweetie, who are you feeling?" Ballade asks.

"You mean other than pregnant and tired." Tracy answers.

Everyone chuckles. Fiacre invites them inside. They walk into the living room.

"Why isn't the star on the tree?" Tracy asks.

"We thought that Antonio could put it on the tree this year." Ballade answers.

"I would be honored." Antonio says.

They go over to the box filled with Christmas decorations. Tracy searches through it. She takes a 12" gold wire star out of the box. They walk over to the tree. She hands the star to Antonio. He places the star on the top branch. Antonio walks back over to the couch where Tracy is.

"Mom, I'm curious why did you want Antonio to put the star on the tree?" Tracy asks.

"Well sweetheart, this isn't only the triplets first Christmas after all it's your and Antonio's first Christmas too. We wanted him to feel like a member of the family." Ballade answers.

Antonio thanks them for giving him the honor of putting the topper on the tree. Fiacre says after dinner they will get to turn it on. Antonio says that he can wait.

"Don't we sing carols before we turn it on dad?" Tracy asks.

"You're right angel. That's another family tradition we do Antonio. Everyone takes turns singing their favorite song." Fiacre says.

"Everyone in the family who can carry a tune that is." Tracy says.

"Tracy, be nice. Your brother has a nice voice." Ballade answers.

"You remember the karaoke contest don't you?" Chris asks.

"Yes I do bro. You just sang that good to win points with Lauren." Tracy answers.

"Well it worked." Lauren says.

Lauren walks over to Chris. She asks Tracy when the baby is due. Tracy says that their baby girl is due March 14th. A few seconds later Tracy yawns and Chris cracks a joke that Antonio could put one of his fish-hook in her mouth.

"Not funny bro and I can't help it I'm in the third trimester." Tracy says.

"How long are you going to milk this whole pregnancy thing?" Chris asks.

"I don't know bro maybe till the point where I'm not pregnant anymore." Tracy says sarcastically.

"All right son that's enough. Tracy, honey, why don't you take a short nap trust me you need your sleep." Fiacre says.

Tracy nods. She rolls on her left side and drifts off into dream land. Everyone else heads to the kitchen. Lauren asks Antonio if they have picked out a name for their little girl. Antonio says yes. Their little girls' name is Anastasia Ella Garcia.

"That's a really pretty name. " Lauren says.

"Thanks Lauren." Antonio says.

====== Samurai First's ======

They talks for a few minutes before Ballade asks her son if he can help her and his father with the triplets. She continues by saying that she was thinking about taking a walk around the neighborhood so the house would be quiet. Chris nods. They head to the triplets room and come back with Angela, Amelia and Antonio James. They're dressed in their snow suits.

"Big Sissy's Antonio" Amelia says.

"Aw, that's so cute."Lauren says.

They leave the kitchen and head to the room where the baby things are. Antonio gets the stroller, and place the triplets in it. Everyone except Antonio and Luna leave using the back door. Back in the living room Tracy starts to have the same nightmare she had when Antonio and her where in Italy. Her eyes shoot open and her face is dripping with sweat. She carefully sits up and looks to her left to see Luna. The dog has her front paws on the couch and a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry girl I'm ok." Tracy says gently stroking the dog's head.

Tracy stops petting her. Then Luna puts her front paws back on the floor and takes a tissue out of the box on the coffee table. She gives it to her owner. Tracy uses it to dry off her face. Luna puts her front paws back on the couch. Tracy hands her the tissue and she leaves to go to the kitchen. Antonio hears Luna walking in and looks over at her. He sees her put the soaked tissue in her mouth in the trash can. Luna walks over to him.

"She had the dream again huh girl?" Antonio asks the dog.

Luna nods. Antonio gets up from the table and heads out to the living room after he gives her a bowl of water. He enters the room and sees his wife sitting up on the couch. She starts to get up and slowly walks over to him.

"Hey my golden knight, where are the others?" Tracy asks.

"They left to walk around the neighborhood so you could rest." Antonio answers.

"That was really nice of them." Tracy says.

Antonio agrees with his wife then he asks her if she had that dream again. Tracy nods. Her hormones take over and Tracy starts bawling. Antonio tries to pull her into a hug but he can't wrap his arms around his wife.

"Honey, please stop crying you know how much I hate seeing you like this." Antonio says.

"Sorry my golden knight the hormones are all over the place." Tracy says.

Tracy stops crying a minute or two later. She asks him for the fourth time during the pregnancy if she is going to be a good mom. Antonio tells her again that she's going to be a great mom and that they won't be doing this alone. They're going to have help from their families.

"That's true and I'm sure that our parents are going to spoil their new granddaughter." Tracy says.

Antonio chuckles. They walk to kitchen. Tracy sits down at the table. Antonio goes over to the fridge.

"My little angel fish, I know you're still eating for two. What does Anastasia have a hankering for?" Antonio asks/ jokes.

"A fruit salad covered in nonfat chocolate syrup and whipped cream. A glass of Sprite too thanks honey." Tracy says.

Antonio grabs everything his wife wants out of the fridge He fixes her after nap snack and puts everything back. He walks over to her and sets it in front of her. She eats if as fast he can cut down an army of moogers. After Tracy wipes her face off and asks him for some more fruit salad.

"You got it honey." Antonio says.

Antonio makes her another salad and places it in front of her. She finishes her second salad two minutes later. The others walk in ten minutes later and see that Tracy is awake.

"Hey sis, how did you sleep?" Chris asks.

"Ok I guess so what's for dinner?" Tracy answers.

"Gazpacho with Shrimp and Raspberry turnover for dessert, how does that sound to you honey." Ballade answers.

Tracy says that sounds great to her. Ballade starts making dinner a few minutes later. Tracy stays at the table and waits for everyone else to leave. She lets out a long sigh.

"Ok sweetie what's wrong?" Ballade asks.

"Mom is it normal to feel really nervous about becoming a new mom?" Tracy answers.

"Yes sweetie that's completely normal. I know this won't help but I felt so nervous before Chris was born the doctors decided to induce me when I was 36 weeks." Ballade says.

"Mom you'll be there for me if I need any advice after Anastasia is born won't you." Tracy says.

"Of course I will sweetie that's want grandparents are for after all." Ballade tells her.

"I thought their job was to spoil their grand kids." Tracy jokes.

Ballade chuckles and asks her daughter if she can go get her brother to help her set the table. Tracy nods. She gets up and walks out to the living room.

====== Samurai First's ======

"Hey Chris mom wants you to help her set the table." Tracy says.

Chris nods and kisses Lauren on the cheek. He leaves to walk to the kitchen. Ten minutes later everyone is called for dinner. They finish eating dinner fifteen minutes later. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Amelia and Antonio James walk over towards where the mistletoe is. Chris and Lauren chase after them. They stop under it.

"Kiss" Amelia says.

"Please" Antonio James says.

Lauren looks up at Chris. She reminds him that his little brother did say the magic word. Chris doesn't say another word. He kisses her softly on the lips. After they back away Amelia and Antonio James clap. They walk back over to the others.

"Can we start singing the carols so we can light turn on the tree." Tracy says.

"Sure Angel." Ballade says.

Ballade and Fiacre sing "The First Noel", Chris sings "Little Drummer Boy" , Lauren sings "The 12 Days Of Christmas and Tracy and Antonio sing "Deck The Halls". Everyone walks over to the tree. Tracy hands Antonio the light switch for the tree. Antonio flips the switch. The tree light up and that part the room light up with the red and green lights along with the flashing yellow light from the tree topper.

"Before we wish the triplets merry Christmas there is one more thing I want to do." Chris says.

Chris turns to his left and takes Lauren hand. He starts to get really nervous. Tracy has an idea what is about to happen.

"Lauren, I know this is the triplets first Christmas but I wanted to make this even more special." Chris says.

HE slowly gets down on one knee and takes a small red box out of his pocket. He opens it and reveals a ring with the fire kanji on it inside of a heart and their birth stones outline the heart. Lauren eyes start to fill with happy tears.

"Lauren, will you marry me?" Chris asks.

"Yes" Lauren answers.

Chris puts the rings on her fingers and he gets to his feet. They kiss again. Then Tracy and Chris wish the younger siblings a merry first Christmas.

Everyone hears Luna start to bark. They turn around and see Snow start to fall outside. They walk to the front window and watch the snow slowly fall . They also see the reflection of the tree in the window too. Lauren sets her head on Chris shoulder. Antonio kisses Tracy on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you too my little angel fish" Antonio whispers

"Merry Christmas my golden knight" Tracy whispers back.


	2. First Baby

First Baby

Antonio surprised Tracy with tickets to a taping The Doctors. They're sitting in the front row. Tracy is 40 weeks pregnant but she really wanted to be there. The show ends and Tracy had a really great time. They get up to leave. Tracy's water breaks when she walks up the first few steps. Antonio turns around quickly.

"What's wrong my little angel fish?" Antonio asks.

"Antonio, honey, my water just broke. Anastasia is coming." Tracy says through a contraction.

Tracy sits down in the chair next to her. Doctor Travis and Doctor Ashton dash over to her. The contraction passes but Tracy is scared about what is going to happen next. Antonio tells her that he called 911.

"This is your first baby, am I right?" Doctor Ashton asks.

"Yes, I know I'm making it obvious aren't I." Tracy answers.

Doctor Ashton nods and tells Tracy everything is going to ok. She and Antonio help her over to the stage. They lay Tracy in the position she needs to be in for delivering the baby. Doctor Sears and Doctor Smith come up with clean towels, blankets, some water, and bulb syringe. Travis places the towels under Tracy. A few seconds later she tenses up and her breathing becomes irregular. Antonio takes her hand and squeezes it gently. Tracy looks over at him.

"Angel relax, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Antonio says calmly.

Tracy's breathing returns to normal and she relaxes. A few more intense contraction seconds later Travis sees Anastasia's head start to crown Travis places his hand on top of it and applies light pressure to allow it to come out slowly so the new born won't get hurt.

"You're doing great sweetie." Antonio says.

Two minutes later another set of contractions start and Travis tells Tracy to push again. Anastasia's shoulders rotate so he supports her head. Tracy pushes one more time and the rest of the body passes through the birth canal. Travis catches Anastasia in a blanket and hands her to Doctor Sears.

Doctor Smith cleans her off. Sears dries her off and uses the syringe to clear Anastasia's nose and mouth. Tracy and Antonio hear their daughter cry for the first time. Tracy asks if she can see her. Doctor Sears places the baby on her chest.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Did you pick out a name for this little girl?" Doctor Sears asks.

"Anastasia" Antonio answers.

Doctor Travis deals with Tracy's placenta. Tracy looks down at her daughter. She was tired buts starts smiling.

"I knew our daughter was going to be pretty just like her mom." Antonio says.

"She sure is honey, so I guess we'll find out if we're cut out to be parents." Tracy says.

The paramedics arrive and take them to the hospital. Tracy thanks Dr. Travis and the others for helping her. Travis tells her that he was just doing his job. Tracy and Antonio are happy that their daughter is healthy but nervously anticipate how their lives are going to change.


	3. Anastasia's first month

**Happy Fourth of July Weekend everyone**

Anastasia's first month

One month later Tracy and Antonio are slowly getting the hang of being parents. Today is their daughter's one month check up. Tracy walks in the kitchen carrying their beautiful baby girl. She sits down at the table. Antonio walks over to her. He kisses his wife on the cheek, and hands her Anastasia's bottle.

Tracy thanks him. She feeds the one month old. They couldn't believe how fast Anastasia is growing up. Anastasia finishes her formula five minutes later. Tracy sets the bottle down on the table. She burps her.

"Antonio, is everything ready for us to go to the pediatrician?" Tracy asks.

Antonio nods. Tracy hands the baby over to him. She eats her breakfast. They leave the kitchen. Luna walks up with the diaper bag in her mouth. She sets it in front of Antonio.

"Thanks Luna" he says.

They go to the front door. Luna follows them. She does a back flip to grab the leash off the coat hook. She sits up begging to come along.

"Sorry girl you can't come." Tracy says.

Antonio takes the leash back from her. He puts it back on the coat hook. Luna whines sadly. Antonio opens the door. They see Antonio's parents.

"HI sweetie, where are you three of to?" Sonia asks.

"We're off to the pediatrician for Anastasia's appointment, so why didn't you tell me that you were coming to visit?" Antonio answers.

"We wanted to surprise you." Sonia answers.

Tracy tells them they'll be back in an hour. Marquis notices that Luna looks sad. He says that he'll take Luna to the dog park. Luna starts barking happily. Antonio gets the leash down, and clips it to Luna's collar. He hands his dad the leash. Luna and Marquis head to the dog park. Sonia heads inside.

Tracy and Antonio continue to the car. Tracy puts Anastasia in her rear facing car seat that's in the back seat. She buckles her in, and closes the door. She gets in the passenger seat. Antonio starts the car and they drive to the pediatrician's office.

They arrive at the office fifteen minutes later. Antonio turns off the car. Tracy gets their daughter out of the back seat. Then they head inside and Tracy signs Anastasia in. The receptionist tells her that Dr. Drobet will see them in a few minutes. They sit down in the waiting room.

"Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Tracy thinks to herself.

A few minutes later Dr. Drobet walks out. He has pure aqua eyes, dark ash brown hair with amber brown highlights and reddish tan skin. He calls Anastasia's name. Tracy and Antonio get up from their chairs. They walk over to him. Tracy does a double take as she recognizes who Dr. Drobet is.

"Bobby Drobet, I can't' believe that you choice to be a pediatrician. You look great by the way." Tracy says.

"Thanks you look great too. I can't tell that you had a baby a month ago." Dr. Drobet says.

"Thanks we also have a puppy that helps to us stay active." Tracy says.

They start the walk to the exam room. Bobby tells them that his little cousin Faith pediatrician who helped her and her family to lose weight inspired him to help other families make good choices like that inspired him to become one too. Tracy tells him that she is studying hard to apply to veterinary school.

"That's great I figured that you would want to go to veterinary school. I know how much you love animals." Dr. Drobet says.

"I'm curious did you get an invite to the reunion?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, but I couldn't get the day off." Dr. Drobet says.

They walk into the exam room. He finishes the exam in twenty-five minutes. Anastasia is eight pounds and twenty inches long. Tracy and Antonio hare happy that their daughter is healthy. Dr. Drobet asks Tracy how she is feeling.

"I feel a little tired and overwhelmed. Should I be concerned doctor?" Tracy answers.

"No all first time mom feel like that during the first month. HOW long has it been since the two of you had a night out?" Dr. Drobet asks.

They look over at each other quickly. Dr. Drobet figures that meant it's been a while. He suggests that they take the night off to relax. Tracy is hesitant about the idea.

"My parents did show up to visit. I'm sure that they'll love to babysit their granddaughter." Antonio says.

They leave the office and head home. Later that day Tracy walks into the living room. She is wearing a Pintuck tank, BB Dakota Blazer, banana republic Pants, J. Crew Scarf, and Jessica Simpson Flats. She has a Simply Vera Wang Bag hanging on her sits down on the couch. Sonia comes in with Anastasia.

"Tracy, you look great. Don't' worry about Anastasia she is in good hands. You two have fun tonight." Sonia says.

"Thanks again for watching her Sonia." Tracy says.

Antonio walks in a few minutes later. He is wearing an Isaac Mizrahi Live Sweater Nautica Pants and matching shoes. Tracy walks over to Sonia and kisses Anastasia.

"Be a good girl for grandpa and grandma." Tracy says.

Anastasia coos softly. Tracy walks back over to Antonio and they leave the house. They go to the movies and see The Fault in Our Stars. After they leave the theater Tracy reaches into her pocket to take out her cell phone. Antonio quickly takes a hold of her hand.

"Honey, relax, I'm sure Anastasia is fine. We're supposed to be having fun remember?" Antonio says.

"I know honey, I'm sorry" Tracy says.

They get in the car and Antonio drives to BJ's Restaurant & Brewhouse. Antonio turns off the car and the walk inside the restaurant. They sit down at the table. Antonio orders a Pepsi and Tracy orders strawberry lemonade. The waitress gives them their drinks. She gives them a few minutes to look over the menu. Ten minutes later the waitress comes back.

"Have you decided what you like to eat?" The waitress asks.

"Yes, I'll have Crispy Jalapeño Burger." Antonio says.

"Great choice and for you ma'am?" The waitress says.

"I'll have the classic turkey sandwich," Tracy says.

The waitress leaves to put their order in. She comes back ten minutes later with their food. They finished eating fifteen minutes later. The waitress asks them if they have room for dessert. They say yes. Antonio orders BJ's Baked Beignet and Tracy orders a Triple Chocolate Pizookie® Made with Ghirardelli®.

After they finish eating dessert Antonio goes to pay the check. They leave the restaurant and go back out to the car. They drive back to the apartment. Sonia walks out of Anastasia nursery. She sees Tracy and Antonio walking into the living room.

"Anastasia was an angel; we can stay a bit longer if you two still want to do something else." Sonia says.

"No thanks mom" Antonio says.

Everyone walks back to the front door. Tracy thanks Sonia and Marquis for watching their grand baby. They say that they'll watch her anytime. Tracy says they might call on them to watch her when their anniversary comes along.

"We're looking forward to it." Sonia says.

Everyone says good night. Tracy and Antonio head back to their bedroom. Tracy changes out of her outfit. She climbs into bed. Antonio climbs in a few seconds later. They drift to sleep not soon after both happy that they know they're doing a good job as parents.


	4. First Easter

**Happy Fourth of July everyone. Wow two update in the same week. I guess i'm on a roll with ideas for this story. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to post a review.**

First Easter

Tracy and Antonio flew to Michigan so they could spend Anastasia's first Easter with the family there. Anastasia is 11 months old now. Everyone is standing in the living room waiting to leave for church. Amelia and Angela are in tiered sear sucker dress, tulle flower headband, a faux patent purse and matching ballet flats. Antonio James is wearing a dressy Oxford vest, a straw Fedora, slim dark stone jeans, plaid shirt and Ruum stripe slip on shoes. Anastasia is in the two-piece butterfly dress that Ballade bought for her. The dads are in slim stretch cotton button up shirts, narrow silk Tartan plaid ties, nice pants and Sperry top-slider men's comfortable Mac boat shoes. The moms are wearing Garnet hill essential sundresses; Genoa knit cardigans, Del Mar flower strand statement necklace and matching Steve Madden wedge sandals.

"I can't believe how fast Anastasia is growing." Tracy says.

"Well sweetie, I knew that you would be a great mom. You and Antonio raised a beautiful baby girl. She has your personality too." Ballade says.

"Thanks mom." Tracy says.

A few minutes later everyone leaves to head to church. They get there after a thirty minute drive. They walk up the stairs to the first level where the sanctuary is. Tracy tells her mom that she is going to give Antonio and Anastasia a tour of the building. Ballade tells her to be back before the service starts.

Tracy nods. They leave the group. The first stop is the nursery. Anastasia's eyes light up instantly when she sees all the toys. Tracy looks down at her.

"Sorry baby girl, we can't stay and play. I have a few more places to show you and daddy. We'll come back I promise." Tracy says.

Anastasia starts crying a few seconds later. Tracy starts bouncing to get her to stop. Meanwhile Pastor Rodriguez walks out of the study. She has brown eyes, long, curly chestnut-brown hair and light-colored skin. She hears the baby crying, and follows the sound to the nursery. She gets there to see Antonio making fish faces to help Tracy to get Anastasia to stop crying. After making fish faces for two minutes Anastasia starts giggling. They turn around, and see Pastor Rodriguez standing in the doorway. They walk over to her.

"Sorry Pastor Rodriguez I guess our daughter has big mouth like her grandpa. She loves playing with toy just like hr cousins." Tracy says.

"It's fine I raised two boys myself. This is the grand baby your parents seem to keep going on about. "Pastor Rodriguez says.

"I'm sure that they must have forgotten your sermon on the fruits of the spirit." Tracy says.

"That sermon was a few months ago, so I'll forgive them for forgetting what I said." Pastor Rodriguez says.

Tracy properly introduces Pastor Rodriguez to her family. After Antonio shakes Pastor Rodriguez hand, she welcomes him and Anastasia to the church. She also fills them in on the special music problem in the service this morning. Two of the choir members were going to sing a duet, but the tenor lost his voice after helping out at the Easter egg hunt yesterday.

"Well I guess Antonio and I could fill in." Tracy says.

Pastor Rodriguez says she would really appreciate it. They hear Anastasia start to clap. Tracy jokes that she knows that their number one fan is happy too. Pastor Rodriguez leaves to go tell the minster of music, Mahi, the good news. They leave a few minutes later, and walk in the sanctuary. Mahi and the three members of the praise team the soprano Kim and the two tenors Jack and Andy walk up.

"Tracy it's so nice to see you again. Your daughter is so adorable. Your husband looks very handsome too." Kim says.

"Thanks you Kim." Tracy says.

Tracy asks Kim if she could hold Anastasia while she and Antonio sing. Kim says she would love to. Tracy hands her daughter over. The praise team sits down in the first pew. Tracy and Antonio walk up to the stage and get into place. Antonio adjusts the height of the microphone in front of him. They rearrange the sheet music on the stand as well so they can read all the words. Tracy nods to Mahi and she starts playing "I know My Redeemer Lives."

_Tracy  
I Know That My Redeemer Lives  
what comfort this sweet sentence gives!  
He lives, he lives, and who once was dead.  
He lives, my ever-living Head._

He lives to bless me with his love.  
He lives to plead for me above.  
He lives my hungry soul to feed.  
He lives to bless in time of need.

He lives to grant me rich supply.  
He lives to guide me with eye.  
He lives to comfort me when faint.  
He lives to hear my soul's complaint.

Antonio

He lives to silence all my fears.  
He lives to wipe away my tears.  
He lives to calm my troubled Heart.  
He lives all blessings to Impart.

He lives, my kind, wise heavenly friend.  
He lives and loves me till the end  
He lives, and while he lives, I'll sing.  
He lives, my Prophet, Priest and King.

He lives and grants me daily breath.  
He lives, and I shall conquer death.  
He lives my mansion to prepare.  
He lives to bring me safely there.

Both

_He lives! All glory to his name!  
He lives, my savior, still the same.  
Oh, sweet the joy this sentence gives:  
"I Know That My Redeemer Lives"_

He lives! All glory to his name!  
He lives, my savior, still the same.  
Oh, sweet the joy this sentence gives:  
"I Know That My Redeemer Lives"

He lives!

I know!

He lives!

They finish the song and see their daughter clapping. Kim and Andy get up and walk over to them. Kim hands Anastasia back to her mom. Andy tells them that sounded great. Tracy thanks him for the compliment. Ten minutes later the service starts. Tracy and the family sit down in the third pew from the front. Pastor Rodriguez welcomes everyone to the service. She says a few announcements.

After she finished she tells everyone to pass the peace (this_ means that everyone goes around saying good morning.) _The congregation remains standing for the opening songs and the call to worship. They sit down for the choir anthem and the Pastoral prayer. Pastor Rodriguez calls the children to come up from the children's message. Ballade gets up to let the triplets out. Amelia walks up last carrying Anastasia. She sits down on the floor and sets Anastasia in her lap.

"Ok I'm going to tell you the story to remind you that Jesus Loves You." Pastor Rodriguez says.

Pastor Rodriguez finishes the story two minutes later. She asks the kids to bow their heads to pray. Antonio takes out his camera to take a picture of Anastasia praying. He keeps his phone out. Pastor Rodriguez finishes her prayer. She dismisses the children. Anastasia gets out of her cousin's lap. She stands up. Antonio quickly turns the phone camera on. Amelia walks up to her. She is about to pick her up.

"No sweetie just let her go." Ballade says.

Ballade gets out of the pew, and stands in the aisle. Anastasia smiles seeing her grandma. She picks up her left foot, and sets it back down. The congregation watches her takes her first steps.

"That's it sweetie. Keep going come to grandma." Ballade says.

Anastasia picks up the pace. Antonio turns off the camera after she gets to Ballade. The congregation cheers as Ballade picks her up. Tracy wipes her tears of joy away.

"Wow our baby girl took her first steps on Easter morning that has to mean something important I just know it." Tracy thinks to herself.

Ballade sits down in the pew after the triplets sit back down. Then Tracy and Antonio walks up to the front of the sanctuary before the worship leader calls the usher to come forward. Mahi plays the intro to the song. Everyone listens to them sing. The song ends two minutes later.

"Amen" The congregation says.

Twenty minutes later the service ends. They wait for the closing song to end before they leave. Pastor Rodriquez comes up to them while they're standing in the narthex.

"Tracy, you and your husband sounded great this morning. Thanks again for helping out." Pastor Rodriquez says.

"You're welcome Pastor Rodriquez." Antonio says.

After the triplets come back from the bathroom. Ballade hands Pastor Rodriquez her camera. she asks her if she could take a picture. Pastor Rodriquez says she would love to. After she takes the picture Ballade thanks her for take it. Pastor Rodriquez says she was glad to do it, as she hands the camera back to her. Then the group leaves to head to Ram's Horn for Easter Lunch.


	5. First Mother's Day

Antonio wakes up at four am. He gets out of bed carefully, so he didn't wake Tracy up. The baby monitor picks up the sound of their 13 month old daughter waking up. He heads to her room, and goes over to his crib. Anastasia smiles when she sees him. He picks her up.

"Good morning baby girl. How about we get you some breakfast? Then I'll make mommy hers." Antonio says.

Anastasia nods happily. He walks to the kitchen and steps over the baby gate in the doorway. Anastasia got the hang of moving around on her little feet really quick, and could walk across the living room in one minute flat. He walks over to her high chair. He sets her inside it and buckles her in.

He makes Anastasia her breakfast a bowel a yogurt with chunks of bananas mixed in. She finished eating ten minutes later. He cleans her up, and puts her in the playpen. He turns around to see Luna jump over the baby gate. She walks over to her food dish, and sits down next to it.

"OK girl. I'll get you your breakfast too." Antonio says.

He goes back over to the cupboard, and takes out a can of Luna's favorite dog food duck and potato. He opens open the silverware drawer, and takes out a table-spoon. He opens the can and walks back over to the puppy. Luna watches him intently as spoon the food into her dish. She starts to eat it quickly after Antonio puts the last spoonful in.

"Slow down girl no one is going to take it away from you." Antonio says.

He leaves after Luna starts to eat her food a bit slower. He put the can in the recycle bin. After he puts the spoon in the sink and washes the bits of food off his finger. He gathers everything he needs to make Tracy's special Mother's day breakfast blueberry lemon muffins and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Back in their bedroom Tracy wakes up, and slowly gets out of bed. She heads to the bathroom after she gets her clothes out of the closet. Her outfit for today is a floral dress, Leopard Band Straw Trilby Hat, a pair of FERRY Flat Sandals and a simple mixed metal necklace. She sets the sandals on the floor, the hat on the wall on the hook next to her bath robe and drapes the dress over the back of the toilet. She turns on the facet to temper the water for her shower. She turns the knob to the left, and places her elbow under it. She is happy with the temperature, so she pulls the knob on it up to turn the shower on. Twenty minutes later Tracy gets out and changes into the clothes she brought. She plugs the Instyler Wet 2 Dry in the wall. After it heats up, she takes the towel off her head and uses it to style her hair. She finishes ten minutes later. She puts the hat on and leaves to head to the kitchen.

She walks in the kitchen, and see Antonio place a pitcher of orange juice on the table along with a plate full of the muffins he made for her. He looks up and sees his beautiful wife.

"You look great my little angel fish, Feliz Dia De Las Madres." Antonio says.

"Gracias, my golden knight, so what do you think about spending the day at the zoo?" Tracy says.

They hear Luna bark happily and Anastasia clap loudly. Tracy chuckles softly. Antonio does too.

"I guess that means they're ok with it." Tracy says.

"Sure sounds like it angel, so I suggest we eat before it gets cold." Antonio says.

A few minutes later they finish eating. Antonio clears the table, and puts the dishes in the dishwasher. He takes a small envelope out of his pocket, and walks back over to the table. He sets it down and Tracy asks him what's inside.

"Open it and find out my little angel fish." Antonio says.

Tracy opens it. Her eyes light up instantly, as she slides the pair of Rascal Flatts tickets quickly and sets them on top if the envelope. She reads the date on it. The ticket says live at The Pasadena Civic Rascal Flatts 8:00 pm July 21, 2015.

"Honey how did you get these I thought it's sold out?" Tracy asks.

"The local radio station had a contest to win them. You're about to love me even more because I also got backstage passes to meet the band." Antonio says.

Tracy sets the tickets on the table. She gets up from her chair, and runs over to him. Antonio fells Tracy crash her lips against his a few seconds later. After the kiss ends they walk over to the play pen. Anastasia smiles seeing her parents walk up.

"Mamá" Anastasia says.

Tracy picks her up. She bounces her up and down to celebrate her saying her first word. They leave for the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Garden. They arrive fifteen minutes later. After Antonio pays for the tickets and rents a stroller. They get a map and sit down on a bench. Antonio unfolds it, and puts it at a level where he and Tracy could read it.

"Where should we go first, the lions,the apes, the bears, the tortoises, the Komado dragon, of the rain forest of the Americas?" Antonio asks.

"I don't know sweetie."Tracy answers.

Anastasia shifts in her mother's arm. She points to the lions. The parents chuckle and decide to head there. Tracy puts Anastasia in the stroller. Antonio refolds the map, and they head over to the lions. They walk up to the habitat ten minutes later.

"Kitty" Anastasia says.

"Yes Ana, really big kitty. I wonder what Jayden and Ashley are up too. I'm sort of what to know what my brother and Lauren are doing." Tracy whispers.

"I heard that angel, how about we call them a bit later?" Antonio says.

"That sounds like a good plan my golden knight." Tracy says.

They go see next the Komodo Dragon and it remind Tracy of Kevin. Every time they see an animal that is similar to one of her friends zords it makes Tracy think about them and wonder how they're doing. After they finish looking at the apes the Garcia family heads to Gorilla Grillfor lunch**.** Tracy takes Anastasia out of the stroller. She places her in the high chair. Antonio ties Luna's collar to his chair. Luna sits down. Antonio goes to order lunch. Tracy takes out her phone, and dials Ashley's number first. The phone rings three times before she hears her best friend's voice.

"Hey t-dawg, happy mother's day, so what's up?" Ashley asks.

"Nothing much really we spending the day at the zoo, so how have you been?" Tracy answers.

Ashley says that everything is great. She asks her how everything is going with Anastasia. Tracy says everything is amazing. She adds that Anastasia said her first word today. Ashley says that amazing.

"IT is, so by any chance do you know what the others are up to?" Tracy asks.

Ashley says that Kevin made the team for the 2016 Olympic Games in Rio, Mia is working hard a cooking school, and Emily told her that Serena is all better now. Mike is planning on opening up his own dance studio in a few months. Chris and Lauren are enjoying being engaged. She and Jayden thought about having a barbecue at the Shiba house.

"Thanks for the updates, and when you two planning on having that barbecue?" Tracy says.

"We were think father's day that way we could see you and Antonio again." Ashley answers.

Tracy says that sounds great. Ashley says that she has to go. They hang up, and Tracy puts her phone back in her purse. She sees Antonio walk up with their food.

"So my little angel fish, what did you find out about the others?" Antonio asks.

Tracy tells him everything Ashley told her. Antonio says he is happy for everyone. They finish eating a few minutes later. Antonio leaves to throw the trash away. Tracy puts their daughter back in the stroller. They visit the rainforest of the Americas before heading home. Tracy puts the comatose Anastasia in her car seat. Luna hops sin the back seat too.

Antonio pulls on the highway a few minutes later. Tracy looks in the rear view mirror. She sees Luna curled up sleeping too holding her new toy in her mouth. The only thing she does is smile because she is happy that everyone had a good time today. Tracy takes her phone out of her purse to make one more phone call.

"I'm sorry about waiting so long to call happy mother's day mom." Tracy says.

"It's ok sweetie, thank you, the same to you." Ballade says.

They talk for a bit before they hang up. Tracy puts her phone away. They get home and walk inside. Antonio carries Luna inside. He places her on her dog bed in the living room. Tracy brings Anastasia in and takes her to her room. She lays her in the crib, and leaves the room quietly. Tracy gets to their room. She sees Antonio fast asleep.

"I guess he had fun too." Tracy whispers.

Tracy gets in bed too after she changes into her pajamas. She snuggled up next to him. A few seconds later she drifts to sleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Translations

Feliz Dia De Las Madres - Happy Mother's Day

Gracias - thank you

Mamá - mommy


	6. First Father's Day

The car ride was longer than the Garcia family expected because there was a bad accident on the expressway two miles away from the exit they needed to get off at. Jayden and Ashley stand on the front porch. They watch the Garcia family car pull in the driveway. Tracy gets out first. She opens the back door and Luna jumps out. Tracy takes Anastasia out of her car seat. Luna turns around, and sees Ashley. She runs over to her. Jayden sees the puppy pins Ashley to the ground.

"Aw, she missed you." he says.

Antonio runs up, and tells Luna to stop. She stops and walks over to him. He helps Ashley back to her feet, and apologies to her.

"Don't worry about it buddy I know that Luna only did that because she was happy to see her." Jayden says.

Anastasia walk up to her dad. Tracy follows close behind her. Anastasia gets to him a few seconds later. She tugs on her dad's pant leg. Ashley looks down and sees Anastasia for the first time in person.

"Aww, are you the cutest thing ever." Ashley says.

Anastasia smiles as Ashley sees her smile she melts even more. She looks back up to avoid turning to mush. Tracy thanks Ashley for the compliment.

"Tracy, I have a question how many people have told you that she looks just like you?" Jayden asks.

"Let's see my mom, Antonio's mom, all of my friends on Facebook, the check out worker at the store, and random people I met at the park. I would have to say just a few people." Tracy answers.

"Well T-dawg at least having a kid hasn't affected your sense of humor." Ashley says.

"Why don't we head inside?" Jayden says.

Everyone walks inside to the living room. Except Anastasia she sprint in, so Luna follows her to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"She may look like Tracy, but she definitely inherited her speed from you Antonio." Jayden says.

"You got that right Jay. I'm really glad we have Luna too that puppy is like a second mom to her." Antonio says.

They sit down in the chairs. Luna sits down next to Ashley's chair. Anastasia climbs up on the chair closes to her. Ji walks in a few minutes later with a try with some tea and a few finger foods on it. He sits down as well next to Jayden on his right. After seeing the food Anastasia's eyes light up, so she gets down from her chair.

She walks over to the table, and picks up a sandwich. She is about to eat it when she hears Luna bark, she turns back around and tosses it towards her. Luna catches it in mid-air. Anastasia cheers and is about to try it again. Antonio goes over to and stops her before she picks up another sandwich.

"Ana, no, those are for us not the dog." Antonio says.

"She is a trouble magnet, just like her dad, right Tracy?" Jayden asks.

"Yes Jay, just another quality she inherited from her father."Tracy answers.

Antonio goes back over to his seat. A few minutes later they see the loin, snow leopard, octozord, and owl zord come in the room. The owl, lion and snow leopard zord go over to their old owners. The octozord lands on Anastasia's head. She starts to giggle as it tickles her head. It stays there for a few seconds before it flies away. Antonio sets her back down. Anastasia runs up to it and tries to catch it. After she leaps up several times the octozord flies towards the dojo. She follows it and climbs up the small step to the hallway. She walks across it and jumps down onto the floor in the dojo.

"Do you have any idea where she gets her adventurous spirit from?" Jayden asks.

"I have absolutely no idea." Tracy answers.

They hear Anastasia shriek happily as she continues to chance the octozord around. Everyone gets up and walks to the dojo and watch the 13 month old run around the room. Another ten minutes pass before she is able to catch it. She sits down on the floor holding the zord close to her like it was a teddy bear. A few minutes later she drifts off to sleep. Tracy walks in, picks her daughter up, and goes back over to the others. Antonio tries to take the octozord out of his daughter's hands. She just hugs it tighter.

"I guess she thinks it's a teddy bear." Ashley says.

Tracy nods. Ji tells her that he set up a room for her. Tracy thanks him. He tells her where it is. She leaves to put Anastasia down for her nap. After Tracy kisses her on the forehead and ticked her in she hears the door bell ring. She leaves the room, goes to the front door and opens it. The triplets are about to scream her name and tackle her to the floor. She brings her index fingers to her lips while saying "sshhh".

"Why" Amelia asks.

"I just put Anastasia down for her nap." Tracy answers.

"Does that mean we can't play with her?" Amelia asks.

"Yes hermanita, but you can play with Luna in the front yard quietly." Tracy says.

"OK" Amelia says.

Tracy invites her parents in. She leaves to go get a few toys for the triplets. She comes back with a Planet Dog Orbee Tuff Cosmos Luna Glow Ball, R2P Pet Sprong Fetch Dog Toy Stick and Rose Shadow rope flyer. The triplets are about to argue about who gets what toy.

"Amelia, you can have the ball. Angel, you get the rope flyer and little bro you get fetch stick." Tracy says.

She hands her younger sibling the toys. They start running outside except for Amelia. Ballade reminds her kids not to run in the house. They stop running, and walk the rest of the way out of the room.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Tracy asks.

"Aren't you coming?" Amelia asks.

"Sorry hermanita, I have to help Ashley make lunch for everyone." Tracy answers.

"Pretty please" Amelia says, as she start to make her sad face.

"Amelia that face isn't going to work on me. Remember, I taught it to you." Tracy says.

"Tracy, I would feel better if you went out there to watch them play." Ballade says.

"Fine I'll go" Tracy says.

Amelia cheers quietly. She and Tracy walk outside. Tracy sees a few games Ashley set up for the barbeque: a watermelon roll, a potato sack race and a bubble game. Luna sits down in front of the triplets and waits for one of them to throw a toy. Antonio James throws the stick. It goes a half way across the yard. Amelia tires to throw the ball but it doesn't go really far.

"Aw man I'm no good at this." she says.

"Relax hermanita; all you need is a little practice. Do you want me to show you how to throw it?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, por favor." Amelia says.

Luna sets the ball in front of Tracy's feet. She picks it up.

"Okay hermanita: first let's try using your right hand." Tracy says.

Tracy places the ball in Amelia's right hand. She asks her sister what she has to do next. Tracy pretends that she has a ball in her right hand. She tells Amelia to bring her left foot forward just like her. Amelia copies her sister. Tracy tells her to bring the ball behind her ear, and bend her elbow pointing backwards. Amelia continues to watch her older sister and mimic her movement. Tracy points her non-throwing arm to where she wants to ball to go. She pretends to throw the ball in her hand. Amelia does the same thing. They watch the ball fly toward the pool filled with the bubble game sign in front of it. Luna runs over to the pool and jumps into it. She comes back with the ball, and shakes off the soapy water. They get hit with it.

"Nice throw hermanita, but next time let's not throw it in the pool." Tracy says.

"Okay" Amelia says.

"Tracy, can you teach me how to throw the rope toy, please?" Angela asks.

"Sure Angela" Tracy answers.

An hour passes and the triplets where having fun playing fetch with Luna. Tracy hears her daughter call for her. She tells them that she'll be back in a minute. She also says that they can keep playing but they have to behave.

"We will sissy" they say.

Tracy smiles and goes back inside to get Anastasia. She comes back outside Anastasia is holding her hand. The baby's eyes light up when she sees her aunts and uncle. She let's go her mom's hand, and climbs backward down the step. She runs over to Amelia.

They four of them play for another twenty minutes till everyone is called for lunch. Everyone walk back inside the house to the kitchen. Tracy puts Anastasia in her high chair. She sits down at the table.

"What's for lunch mom?" Amelia asks.

"Grilled Salmon with Dill and Lemon" Ballade answers.

"That sounds delicious" Antonio says.

Ballade sets the plates on the table. Everyone finished eating ten minutes later. Ballade tells everyone that she made a doughnut upside down cake for dessert. Tracy and Ballade get up. Ballade goes over to the counter to get the cake and the plates. Tracy clears the table. Ballade sets the cake down on the table.

"Can I have the biggest piece mom?" Angela says.

"Sweetie, I think your dad and Antonio should have the biggest pieces since it is Father's Day." Ballade says.

She cuts the cake and the two fathers a big piece of cake. Then everyone else gets their cake. Tracy sets a piece of cake in front of Anastasia. She picks it up and smashes on her face.

"I guess that means she likes it." Tracy jokes.

Everyone laughs. After the laughter dies down everyone eats dessert. Tracy helps her mom do the dishes. Then everyone heads back outside to play a few games. The watermelon roll is first. Ashley hands the triplets and the other adults a watermelon. They line up at the end of the drive way. Anastasia walks up with the Glow Ball, and sets it down on the line just like everyone else.

"Sissy, that's not a watermelon." Angela says.

"I know but let's let her play anyway. Remember, this is just for fun." Tracy says.

Ashley raises the checked flag. After she says go everyone pushes their melon. They watch the melon and the dog toy roll down the driveway. Anastasia shrieks happily when the dog toy reaches the finish line first.

"Anastasia wins" Ashley says.

Ashley walks over to her. She gives her a big hug for her prize. The potato sack race is next. The starting line is Ji's garden and the finish line is the edge of the platform where the rangers practiced. Anastasia grabs a pillow case and runs over to lines up next to her aunts and uncle. Tracy picks her up before she gets there.

"Sorry Ana, you're not big enough for this game. Mommy doesn't want you to get hurt." Tracy says.

"Tracy, just let her do it. She is going to have to learn how to hop someday." Ashley says.

Tracy sets her back down. Anastasia lines up next to Angela. She shows Anastasia how to climb in the pillow case. Ashley blows a whistle to tell everyone to start the race.

"OK Ana, just do what I do." Angela says.

Angela takes a small hop forward. Anastasia copies her. Angela takes two more hops forward. Anastasia does too. Anastasia catches on fast, so they're able to pick up the pace. The girls tie for third place. Angela didn't care that she lost because she had fun teaching Anastasia how to hop.

The kids really enjoyed the bubble game. Especially Anastasia she kept popping the bubbles every time they got close to her. Luna even got into to action by trying to eat them. A few hours later it was dark enough to start the bonfire. Tracy put Anastasia to bed. Ballade let the triplets stay up a bit longer.

"Mom, I thought I would show the triplets the star game." Tracy says.

"They would love that" Ballade says.

"Mom, what's the star game?" Amelia asks.

"It's like a big game of connect the dots with the stars. I can eve show you where to find my friends kanji symbols are." Tracy says.

"Cool" Antonio James says.

They walk over to the platform, and lay down. Tracy shows the triplets where to find her kanji first. Then she showed them her husband's is. The last one she showed them is Kevin's because it's the hardest one to find. She looks to her left and sees her siblings fast asleep. She smiles, and gets to her feet. Ballade and Antonio walk over.

"I guess they finally decided it's bed time, huh mom?" Tracy whispers.

Ballade nods. Tracy turns around to face the sleeping triplets. She picks up her little brother. Ballade picks up Angela and Antonio picks up Amelia. They walk in the house to put them to bed. They leave the triplets room to head to their rooms.

Tracy and Antonio enter their room. Antonio closes the door behind him. They go over to the bed. Antonio lays down first, and Tracy lies down in his arms. HE pulls her in close. She tries her best not to fall asleep.

"So my golden knight, did you have fun today?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I did my little angel fish." Antonio says.

They're excited about their one year wedding anniversary next month. Tracy kept talking about how great the concert is going to be. Antonio says the same thing. They fall asleep a few seconds later. Both have a big smile on their faces.

* * *

hermanita - little sister

* * *

**Remember reviews are appreciated**


	7. First Wedding Annivsary

Tracy is really happy because today is her and Antonio's wedding anniversary. Antonio on the other hand is nervous. He is sitting at the kitchen table. He is wearing an unprinted that is neatly tucked into his jeans and pair of comfortable shoes. Tracy and Anastasia stands in the doorway. Anastasia is holding her mom hand. Tracy is wearing her favorite pair of jeans, a ladies black I won't Let Go tee and pair of cowboy boots that her uncle Darrel gave her for her birthday last year. She notices that Antonio is acting the same way that Jayden described to her the first time they went to go see Rascal Flatts.

"Daddy," Anastasia says.

Antonio smiles, He gets up and walks over to them. Anastasia let's go of her mom's hand. She holds up her arms and makes the motions with her hand to tell her dad she wants him to pick her up. Antonio chuckles. He bends down and picks her up.

"Antonio, I called Ashley and Jayden earlier to ask them if they can come over to babysit for us tonight. Ashley said that they would be happy to." Tracy says.

"Yeah Jay Jay, Ashley coming," Anastasia says.

The Garcia's chuckle, they hear the door bell ring two minutes later. They walk to the door. Tracy opens it and greets her friends.

"Thanks again for babysitting Anastasia tonight," Tracy says.

"You're welcome; you two should get going to beat the concert traffic." Ashley says.

Tracy nods. Antonio hands Anastasia to Jayden. The parents kiss their daughter goodbye and everyone swaps places. Anastasia waves goodbye as her parents leave. Tracy and Antonio get in the car and drive to the concert. After the car pulls out of the driveway Jayden and Ashley walk into the apartment. They see the apartment is decorated with the perfect balance of decorations and furniture from Mexico and America.

"Wow this is a really nice looking apartment." Ashley says.

"Can't argue with you there Ashley, our friends have a good eye for interior design." Jayden says.

They walk to the living room and sit down. Luna walks up with a tennis ball in her mouth. She sets it down in front of Ashley's feet.

"Luna play," Anastasia says.

The puppy barks and wags her tail happily. Ashley picks up the ball. She rolls it along the floor. They watch the puppy chase after it. Meanwhile at The Pasadena Civic one of the bands body guards show them backstage. Tracy watches the band walk up. Gary Levox the lead singer, Jay Demarcus the bassist and background singer and Joe Don Rooney the guitarist and harmony singer.

"You must be the content winner. Who is this lovely woman standing next to you?" Jay asks.

"Weren't you two at the concert in Paradorma city in 2010?" Gary asks.

"Yes we were. I can't believe that the lead singer of my favorite country band remembered us." Tracy says.

"Well honey you do look exactly the same you did when we were teenagers. Expect that you might have gained some weight after the wedding and giving birth to our daughter." Antonio says.

"Thank you for saying might have and a little weight," Tracy says.

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of your daughter, would you?" Joe asks.

Antonio nods. He takes the picture out of his wallet and hands it to him. The other members stand behind Joe.

"What's your adorable daughter's name?" Gary asks.

"Anastasia," Tracy answers.

Joe hands the picture back to Antonio. He puts it back in his wallet.

"Sweetheart, I found the set list for tonight's concert online. It so happens that they're playing "Bless The Broken Road"." Antonio says.

"That's great honey, but we danced to the acoustic version at our wedding." Tracy says.

"I just had a thought how would you two like to sing the song when we get to that point in the show?" Gray asks.

"That would make our one year anniversary really special. I'm in, what about you angel?" Antonio says.

"I don't know Antonio; this place seats over three thousand people. I'm not sure if I can sing in front of that many people, but this is an amazing opportunity. I'm in too." Tracy says.

"Great I'll go tell the stage manager." Gray says.

The band leaves to get ready for the concert. Tracy and Antonio wait patiently for them to return. Meanwhile at the apartment Anastasia is sitting on Jayden's lap. Luna is taking a nap on her dog bed. Ashley left to go get some snacks for everyone. The one year olds curious hands reach into his jacket pocket. She takes out a red velvet covered ring box and opens it. She sees the Rose gold pavé sapphire halo engagement ring Jayden is planning on giving to Ashley.

"Pretty," Anastasia says.

Jayden looks down at her. His eyes widened in shock seeing Anastasia holding the ring box. He takes the car keys out of his other pocket.

"Anastasia, that's not for you." Jayden says.

Jayden takes the box from Anastasia. She giggles happily as she shakes the keys up and down. He closes the box and puts it back in his pocket. Ashley comes in with a tray. She sets it down on the coffee table.

_I don't understand it I faced off against Master Xandred without getting nervous. I should have asked Antonio how he stayed so calm when he proposed to Tracy._ Jayden thought.

Ashley looks over at her boyfriend. She watches him swallow the lump in his throat and take a few deep breaths then let them out slowly. She walks over to him.

"Are you okay honey?" Ashley asks.

Jayden doesn't say a word. He gets up and stands in front of her with shaky hands. He takes a few seconds to remember the words he wants to say.

"Honey, I'm going to do my best to do this exactly the way you expect this moment to be. Ashley, you're strong, independent and fearless. Thank you for helping me discover what other things I'm capable of doing when I go outside my comfort zone. I really want to know what else you can teach me as a wife." Jayden says.

Ashley watches him take the ring box out of his pocket. He gets down on one knee and opens it. Ashley's eyes fill instantly with happy tears after seeing the beautiful ring.

"Ashley Catherine Nanette, will you marry me?" Jayden asks.

"Yes, Jayden Micah Shiba, of course I will." Ashley says.

Jayden removes the ring from the box. He slides it onto her finger. He gets back to his feet. They share a quick kiss. Then they sit back down the couch. Anastasia climbs onto Ashley's lap and sits down. Back at the concert the band finished playing "Fast Cars and Freedom".

"Before we play our next song I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Antonio Garcia. They'll be singing for you." Gray says.

Tracy and Antonio walk out on stage. The crowd cheers loudly. The sound booth operator turns on their microphones. The band starts to play "Bless The Broken Road". Tracy feels her heart beating so fast that she thought it would leap out of her chest.

_Here goes nothing,_ Tracy thought.

After Tracy hears the last bar of the introduction she starts to sing the first two lines of the first verse. Antonio sings the next two lines. The sing the chorus in perfect harmony, Antonio starts the second verse. Tracy sings the last two lines of the second verse. They sing the chorus again. When the band plays the bridge between the chorus and the last verse, Antonio takes her left hand and spins her around.

Tracy lets go of his hand so they would stand face to face. She sings the first two lines of the last verse. They sing the last line in perfect harmony. Antonio pulls Tracy in towards him. He kisses her on the forehead as the song fades out. The crowd cheers again as they walk back stage. The band starts to play Banjo.

The rest of the concert was amazing. They got to meet Sheryl Crow and hear her sing live. Tracy feels her pocket vibrate when the band is playing "Me and My Gang". She reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone. Ashley's number flashes on the screen. Tracy makes a motion with her head telling Antonio to follow her. She answers the call and puts it on speaker phone.

"Ashley, please tell me that our daughter is okay?" Tracy asks.

"Relax t-dawg, she is fine. We do need a little help getting her to fall asleep." Ashley answers.

"That's probably because she misses her mom and dad. We could sing her a lullaby." Tracy says.

"That would be great," Ashley says.

Tracy and Antonio sing Anastasia's favorite Spanish lullaby. After they finish the song the couple can hear the sound of a door closing quietly.

"Thanks, one more thing Jayden purposed to me tonight." Ashley says.

"You're welcome and congratulations," Tracy says.

The women refrain from shrieking happily to avoid waking Anastasia. They hang up after Ashley sent her a picture of the ring. Tracy sighs in relief knowing that this night when perfectly for her and Antonio. She is so happy that her best friend and her husband's best friend are going to get married.


	8. First Halloween

Tracy and Ashley are setting up the Halloween party at the Shiba house. They hang the 'Happy Halloween' banner over the front door. Afterwards they set up the tables for the guests who are the other rangers and Tracy's family. Once they set up the chairs they head back inside. They sit down in the kitchen.

"Thanks again for agreeing to have the party here." Tracy says.

"You're welcome, considering that your apartment isn't big enough." Ashley says.

"Have you picked out a costume for the party yet?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I was thinking about going as an owl. Jayden is a lion. What about you, Antonio and Anastasia?" Ashley answers.

"I was thinking about being an angel fish or in my ranger suit. Antonio said that he was going as lobster. Anastasia's costume is a surprise." Tracy says.

The women hear the sound of Luna's claws clicking when they touch the floor. They turn around and see Chris and Lauren walk in with the puppy. Luna is wearing a hot dog costume. Chris is holding back a snicker watching his sister starting to get super mad.

"Chris, bro, please take that costume off my dog now. I don't want to yell because Anastasia is taking her nap right now." Tracy says.

"Come on sis, it's funny and she looks really cute." Chris says.

Tracy gives him a stern look. Chris sighs in defeat and takes the costume off the puppy. He sets it on the table. They sit down as well. The best friends turn around in their chairs. They continue to talk about the party. Ten minutes later they hear the door bell ring, so Tracy leaves to go answer it. She walks down the hallway and gets halfway down when she hears, "Mommy,"

"I coming sweetie," Tracy says.

Tracy makes a left turn and goes to Anastasia's room. She walks inside to see her one year old daughter standing up in her crib. She goes over to her and picks her up. Tracy turns around, leaves the room and continues her walk to the front door. She opens it and sees her family.

"Hi mom," Tracy says.

"Hey sweetie," Ballade says.

"Sissy, can you help me and Amelia and Antonio with our costumes?" Angela asks.

"Of course, little sis, what are you three going as anyway?" Tracy answers.

Amelia and Antonio James run up wearing their costumes. Amelia is a mini red ranger and Antonio James is a mini gold ranger, Tracy chuckles softly seeing her young siblings.

"What's wrong with them they look great," Tracy says.

"Mom won't let us wear the masks." Amelia says.

"Those masks are hard to see through, but I have an idea about how to fix that." Tracy says.

"What about the morphers and swords?" Antonio James asks.

"How about we head inside, so I can help you with your costumes," Tracy says.

Tracy's parents nod. They walk in the house and go to the kitchen. Tracy winks at the triplets before they get to the doorway. Chris gets up from his chair. The triplets run in the room and tackle their older brother to the floor. The others walk in the room. Chris looks over at Tracy to see her holding back a snicker.

"Sis, you planed this didn't you?" Chris asks.

"No, I call it pay back for putting Luna in that costume after I said not too." Tracy says.

"Look I'm sorry for not listening to you. Can you help me get our siblings off me?" Chris asks.

Tracy nods. She hands Anastasia to Ballade. She pulls the girls from him. Antonio James gets off his brother. Then she helps Chris to his feet.

"Tracy can you help us with our costumes now?" Amelia asks.

"Sure little sis," Tracy answers.

Amelia and Antonio James sit down at the table. Tracy leaves for a minute and comes back with some face paint and some Halloween makeup. She does Amelia's face first.

"I need you to close your eyes and don't open them till I say so, okay?" Tracy says.

"Okay sissy," Amelia says.

Amelia closes her eyes and Tracy starts out by painting her little sis face red. Then she paints the fire symbol. She sets the paint brush down and picks up the mirror.

"Okay, little sis, you can open your eyes now." Tracy says.

Amelia opens her eye. A huge smile appears on her face as she sees her reflection in the mirror. She sets the mirror back down on the table.

"Awesome, I really look like the red ranger, now. Thank you sissy," Amelia says.

"You're welcome little sis," Tracy says.

"Me next, me next," Antonio James says excitedly.

"You got it little bro," Tracy says.

Amelia hops down off the chair. Antonio James climbs up and sits down quickly. He closes his eyes. Tracy chuckles and starts to paint his face. She finished it five minutes later. Antonio James hops down and they mini samurai rangers area about to start to run around the house.

"Don't you two think you need a few more things to make your costumes complete." Tracy says.

"Yeah, can I have a spin sword?" Amelia asks.

"No way sweetheart, they're too dangerous for you to carry around." Ballade says.

"I afraid mom is right, little sis, they are really sharp not to mention really heavy." Tracy says.

"Can we carry around the morpher, please?" Antonio James asks.

Tracy nods. Lauren leaves and comes back with their morphers. She hand them to Amelia and Antonio James. Tracy looks over at Angela.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Tracy asks.

"I wanted to be the silver ranger for Halloween, but we can't find the costume." Angela answers.

"Maybe I can help with that," Tracy says.

"How," Angela asks.

Lauren hands Tracy her old morpher. She bends down next to her little sis. She opens the morpher. Angela places her hand on top of Tracy's.

"Sissy, can I say it?" Angela asks.

"Sure hermanita," Tracy says.

"Go, Go, Samurai," Angela says.

Tracy flips her wrist to activate the symbol. They see Tracy and Angela standing in a silver ranger suit. Angela's suit didn't have the spin sword or the helmet. Tracy hands her little sister the samuraizer. Angela puts it in the holder on her belt. Tracy takes the spin sword off her belt and puts it up where the triplets can't reach. Tracy gets to her feet.

"Thanks you sissy, you're the best." Angela says.

"You're welcome hermanita," Tracy says

"Sissy, can you paint my face like Angela and Antonio." Amelia says.

Tracy nods. Five minutes later she finished painting Amelia's face. Amelia hops down from the chair. Tracy sees her younger siblings dressed as mini samurai ranger makes her smile. An hour later the party starts. Tracy is an angel fish, Mike is a honey pot, Kevin is a swimmer, Emily is fairy, Mia is a turtle, Lauren is an angel and Chris is a cave man. Tracy's parents are a doctor and nurse.

"Tracy, where is Anastasia?" Lauren asks.

"I almost forgot, Ana, come on out sweetie." Tracy says

Anastasia runs in with a big smile on her face, "I'm a dolphin". The room fills with "Aw" and chuckles seeing the one-year-old in her costume. Tracy bends down to pick her up; everyone turns around to face Jayden and Ashley.

"Jayden and I have a big announcement," Ashley says.

"What is it?" Lauren asks.

"Well Lauren, let's just say my last name will become Shiba one day," Ashley says

"What does Ashley mean, sissy?" Amelia asks.

"Ashley, are you saying that Jayden purposed to you?" Tracy asks.

Ashley answers her question by showing everyone the engagement ring on her left hand. The women in the room try to contain their shrieks of happiness. The men congratulate Jayden on the engagement,

"Can we get to the party; I want to go trick or treating later." Antonio James says.

"Sure, buddy," Tracy says.

The party ends at 5 o'clock so they head out in the neighborhood close to the house to do some trick or treating. Tracy and the other mini samurai rangers walk up to the first house. Amelia rings the doorbell. The door open and they see a woman dressed up like a witch.

"Trick or Treat," Anastasia says.

"Aw, that is so cute," The woman says.

She drops some candy into the bag Tracy is carrying for her daughter. The triplets get a big handful of candy dropped into their bags.

"Thank you," The triplets say.

"You're welcome kids," The woman says.

The other houses go the same way; the triplets let Anastasia say Trick or treat because they get a bunch of candy thanks to her cuteness. They head back the Shiba house, so the adult can go through the candy. The triplets hand their candy to their parent. Tracy and her parents dump all the candy out on the kitchen table. There was so much candy some falls onto the floor. They group gets to short it into piles. One for Airhead bars, one for sour patch kids, another for sweetish fish, etc. Ten minutes later they finish sorting all the candy the biggest piles is Nerds, the next one is Sour patch kids, the last one 3 Musketeers bars. Then they share the candy evenly between the triplets and Anastasia,

"This was the best Halloween ever," Angela says.

"Okay you three, I think it's time to wash that make up off your faces," Ballade says.

"Okay, mom," The triplets say.

The triplets hug the big sister and leave the kitchen with Ballade. Tracy and Antonio leave to put Anastasia to bed. The Garcia's walk to Anastasia's room and take the dolphin costume off of her. Give her a fresh dipper and put on her pajamas. Tracy lays her down in the crib and she falls asleep a few seconds later.

"It looks like she had a good time," Tracy whispers.

"She sure did, I guess you could say Anastasia's first Halloween was a success," Antonio whispers.


	9. Anastasia's First Birthday

March 14th finally arrive today was Anastasia first birthday. Tracy and Antonio decorated the apartment with pink and gold decorations. They set up pretty glittered drinking cups, pink striped straws and pink bubbles to blow as favors for the triplets. The dessert table was definitely a highlight of the party featuring a gorgeous pink ombre ruffle cake, strawberry cupcakes with pink glittery balls and gold glittery hearts, strawberry meringues and little flower shaped chocolates, sugar cookies and rice krispee treats dipped in white chocolate. Anastasia's high chair had a happy birthday banner on it along with a birthday hat. The far end of the hallway is set up for baby bottle bowling. They also hung a small piñata from the ceiling in the living room as well.

They go to Anastasia's room to go get the birthday girl. She wakes up from her nap when she hears the door open. Antonio picks her up and carries her over to the changing table. He puts on a fresh dipper. Tracy goes to the closet and gets Haute Baby Purr-Fect Girls Pink / Gold Ivy Rose Fancy Slip Dress. Tracy walks back over to her husband and daughter. She puts the dress on her. They leave the room and head back to the living room. They sit down on the couch and wait for the guest to arrive. Luna walks in a few minutes later with a basket in her teeth. Antonio sees a decorated shoe box, a stack of index cards and some pens inside it. He takes the basket from the puppy and sets it on the coffee table.

"Honey, what is this stiff for exactly?" Antonio asks.

"It's for the messages for baby game. The adult guests get to write down a special note to Anastasia. For instance they could write why they love her so much or what their hopes and dreams for her are. After the party we put the box in a safe place until Anastasia is old enough to read them then we take it down to let her read what everyone wrote." Tracy says

loved the idea. He takes everything out of the basket, walks over to the present table and set the items down on it. The door bell rings a few seconds later. Tracy gets up from the couch. She walks over to her husband and Luna follows close behind her. They go to answer the door. Antonio opens the door and sees Tracy's family, Tracy's Aunt and Uncle and cousin from Mexico, Antonio's parents, Ji and their fellow samurai rangers.

"Thanks for coming guys," Antonio says.

"We wouldn't dream miss our granddaughter's first birthday." Ballade says.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss my niece's first birthday either." Chris invites everyone in. T

hey set gifts on the table. Tracy noticed a few of them where really big. Tracy explains what the shoe box on the table was for. The adults wrote the messages down for Anastasia and put them in the box. When everyone was finished Tracy hands Anastasia ti her mom. She takes the box and puts it in the hall closet. She walks back to the living room.

"Sissy, can we hit the piñata now?" Amelia asks.

"The four of you can take turns whacking at it after dinner, I promise." Tracy answers.

"What's for dinner?" Chris asks.

"That's a very good question bro." Tracy answers.

"Wait you're telling me that you remembered everything for that party except for dinner," Chris says.

"Hey, this is my first kid. I think I'm allowed to forget one thing, this is her first birthday after all." Tracy jokes.

"Relax, sweetie, let grandpa fix it. I'll just call California Pizza Kitchen." Fiacre says.

"I don't know dad that might be expensive for this many people." Tracy says.

"Tracy, honey, it's Anastasia's special day." Fiacre says.

"I want the curly Mac 'n' cheese," Angela says.

"I want the Fusilli with tomato sauce," Amelia says.

"I want pepperoni pizza," Antonio James says.

"What would everyone else like?' Fiacre asks.

"Blanco Flat bread pizza," Tracy says.

"Caramelized peach salad," Kevin says.

"Cedar Planked Salmon," Antonio says.

"I'm okay with sharing a large pepperoni pizza." Lauren says.

"I know we have drink here, but I was in the mood to try their new fresh agave lime margarita," Tracy says.

"Got it," Fiacre says.

He calls for the food they had to wait twenty minutes before it was deliver to the apartment. The door bell rings again. Antonio and Fiacre go to answer it. Antonio opens it and sees the delivery boy."Hello that will be $45.99," the boy gives him a fifty and tells the boy to keep the change. The boys hands them the food, he thanks Fiacre for the tip and leaves. They walk to the kitchen and set everything on the table.

The group enters the room. Everyone except Ballade takes their food and sits down at the table. She puts Anastasia in her high chair. She help Anastasia put on her birthday hat. She gets her slice of pizza and sits down. After everyone is finished eating, they throw away their trash and head back out to the living room.

'Pinata time," Amelia says.

"Yup," Tracy says.

She goes to get the stick and a blindfold (it's one of Antonio's scarves fold into a triangle.) Antonio gets the boom box out to play the piñata song. Tracy hands her little sister the stick, she places the blindfold over her eyes, ties it and spins her around three times. She guides her close to the piñata. She nods to Antonio and he presses play.

_Dale, dale, dale.  
No pierdas el tino.  
Porque si lo pierdes.  
Pierdes el camino.  
Le das una vez.  
Le das dos veces.  
Le das tres veces.  
Y se acabó el tiempo __Hit it, hit it, hit it.__  
Don't lose your aim.  
Because if you lose it.  
You lose the way.  
You hit it once.  
You hit it twice.  
You hit it three times.  
__And your time is up._

When the song ends Amelia lift up the blindfold and sees a small crack in the piñata. She is sad that she did break it open. She walks back over to Tracy and hands everything back to her. Antonio James is the next on to try to hit it. When his turn is finished the crack is a bit bigger but it still in one piece. Angela tries and gets the same result as her brother. Alejandro is the last one to try. When he hits it for the seconds time he could hear the sound of the piñata ripping open and the candy falling out. After the kids collected all the candy. It was time for baby bottle blowing. The walk out to the hallway.

"Why are there twp tape letter x's on the floor?' Chris asks.

"The one that is closer it for the kids to stand behind and the other one is for the rest of us." Tracy says

Tracy hands Alejandro the ball first. He lines up with the pins and rolls the ball. When the ball hits the 'pins' all ten fall to the floor.

"Strike," Anastasia says.

"That's right sweetie, you're cousin knocked all the pins down," Tracy says.

After ten minutes everyone is getting tired of playing, so they clean up the game. They head back into the living to play baby profession. Antonio goes over to the blanket where they several different items under it. They are a stuffed fish, stuffed cat, a stethoscope, a nurses' hat, a pencil, a tambourine and CD player. Tracy sets Anastasia on the floor after Antonio pulls the blanket off the items. Anastasia walks over to them. She picks up the stethoscope and the stuffed cat.

"Well honey, it looks like out little girl can't decide whether she wants to be a veterinarian or a doctor." Tracy says.

"Sissy, is it time for cake and presents, yet?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, hermanita, it's time for cake and presents," Tracy says.

They heads back into the kitchen for the cake. Tracy puts Anastasia back in her high chair. Antonio walks in with the cake and the group sings happy birthday. Tracy lets Alejandro blow out the candle. She cuts the birthday girl her piece of cake. Antonio sets it in front of her. Tracy is able to get a picture if Anastasia right after she smashed the cake in her face.

"Well she is keeping with family tradition, sweetie." Ballade says.

"What does mom mean, sissy." Amelia says.

"Well, hermanita, in our family we like to have a picture of all the kids with cake smashed all over their face." Tracy says.

She hands the cake out to the others. After everyone has enough cake Tracy cleans up Anastasia. The group head back to the living room to open the gifts. Tracy sits down on the couch. Antonio hands her the first gift. Anastasia rips off the card. Tracy opens it and takes out the card.

**"**Happy first birthday Anastasia  
You are finally turning one  
No more "Mommy, please feed me"  
The fun has just begun

Soon you'll be running and climbing  
and jumping everywhere.  
And your Mommy and your Daddy  
Will be pulling out their hair

But always remember,  
When the punishments do come  
No matter what happens.  
You are loved, darling little one

Have a wondrous first birthday

Love Grandpa Fiacre, Grandma Ballade, Aunt Angela and Amelia, and Uncle Antonio James"

Tracy sets the card down on the floor. She unwraps the gift and reveals a fisher price baby gymtastics bounce spin zebra. Anastasia claps happily. Tracy sets the gift aside. Antonio hands her the next gift. It was from Antonio's parents. They gave Anastasia the LeapFrog Learn & Groove Animal Sounds Guitar. Anastasia claps happily again.

"Anastasia, can you say, gracias," Tracy says.

"Gracias," Anastasia says.

Everyone says aw and Tracy opens the next few gifts from Chris and Lauren, Kevin and Mia, Emily and Mike and Jayden and Ashley. Chris and Lauren gave her Haba Fantasy Blocks, Kevin and Mia gave her PlaySkool Explore N Grow Busy Ball Popper, Emily and Mike gave her a and Jayden and Ashley gave her an OBall. The party ends and hour later. Everyone heads to the front door.

"Thanks again for coming everyone," Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Ballade says.

"It was a great party," Mike says.

After everyone drives away Tracy puts Anastasia to bed while Antonio cleans up the party. They meet up in the kitchen. They sit down at the table wore out form the party.

"I hope that her second birthday won't be as tiring as her first," Tracy says.

"I was thinking the same thing, my little angel fish." Antonio says.


	10. First Ranger Reunion Part 1

**AN: A bit of this chapter was inspired from the Power Rangers S.P.D History. I hope you like that decided to make the S.P.D. rangers come off of a bit less jerk than when it happened with the Dino rangers.**

* * *

Three years pass and the rangers decided that it was time to schedule a reunion to catch up. They also so thought it would be nice for the kids to meet each other too. Tracy and Antonio pull in the driveway. Tracy looks in the rear view mirror and sees her four-year-old daughter Anastasia and her two-year-old son Anthony. Anastasia has a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie," Tracy asks.

"I thought we would go to the reunion without Anthony." Anastasia says.

"Sorry, sweetie, your brother is a member of the family too." Tracy says.

Anastasia get out of her seat. Everyone gets out of the car. They walk the house the front door. They turn around when they hear a few other cars pulls in. A few seconds later their fellow rangers and their children get out. Emily and Mike have a three-year-old son Mason. Kevin and Mia have four-year-old twins Jake and Madison. They rangers walk up to each other and introduce their kids to each other. The group turns back around they see Ashley and Jayden with their four-year-old daughter Jade and two-year-old son Ashton. Meanwhile in the future, Broodwing in a lab taking with Professor Cerebros about his plan to bring a new set of rangers in to help him destroy the S.P.D. rangers.

"Broodwing, I know Grumm won't like know that I'm working for you." Professor Cerebros says,

"That's why I'm paying you top dollar for your skills," Broodwing says, handing him a huge wad of cash.

"Let us proceed, do you have them?" Professor Cerebros asks.

Broodwing nods. He opens the case in his hand revealing the set of Samuraizers. Back with the Samurai ranger are walking down the hallway. There was a flash of light and everyone found themselves in a warehouse with Broodwing.

"Mommy, why does that bat have punch bowl on its head?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't know, sweetie." Tracy asks.

"Dad, where are we?" Jade asks.

"I don't know," Jayden answers.

"Welcome to the future, now you will help me destroy the planet." Broodwing says.

"I don't think so," Mike says.

Tracy kicks Broodwing in the stomach. The group turns around and picks up there morphers. They run out of the room. Meanwhile at the base, Kat's tracking system picks up the samurai rangers' energy.

"This is strange," Kat says.

"A Troobian energy reading," Cruger asks.

"No I ranger energy reading, an intense serge in the morphing grid is spiking in the downtown sector." Kat says.

"But I didn't deploy the rangers; I thought they were here in the base." Cruger says.

"What's new in the S.P.D. zoo commander," Jack says, as he and the rest of the walk in.

"Narrow in on the energy reading." Cruger says.

"I'm on it," Kat says.

"What's going on, Kat?" Syd asks.

"What energy reading, sir?" Sky asks.

"I'm detecting an alternate ranger energy reading downtown," Kat says.

"But we're not downtown; I mean I'm not downtown." Bridge says.

"Don't look at me, I'm all here," Z says.

"Then it has to be the 'A' squad," Sky says.

"They made it back," Syd says.

Back downtown the rangers are getting chased by krybots. Everyone quickly walks down a flight of stairs; the group gets trapped in a corner.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Madison says.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll protect you, just stay here, okay." Mia says.

"Does anyone have any thought one what these things are?" Ashley asks.

"They're not moogers, that's for sure," Mike says.

"Yeah, these things make them look sweet," Tracy says.

"Should we try to use our symbol power?" Emily asks.

"It's worth a try, Em." Jayden says.

The rangers take out their morphers and draw a few different symbols. They only symbol that did effect the robots was Mike's. Antonio walks over to one of the legs of the robot that Emily destroyed.

"Guys, they're robots, check out the circuitry way advanced," Antonio says.

Tracy sees her husband starting to geek out. She slaps him in the gut to bring him back to reality. A few seconds later a laser blasts hit them and the group flies backwards. The kids scream seeing their parents land on the ground. They get to their feet to see Broodwing walking up to them.

"Fools, did you think that you could get away from me that easily," Broodwing says.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Mia asks.

"You're power is legendary throughout the galaxy. Fight alongside me and we'll take down this horrid plant." Broodwing says.

"I think your might be suffering from a lack of oxygen from being trapped in that punch bowl too long," Tracy says.

"I think its bind too, in case you haven't noticed, we're the good guys," Mike says.

"Right, a samurai fights to protect people, not destroy them." Jayden says,

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking, with a bit of persuasion." Broodwing says.

Everyone hears the sound of a siren blaring as the S.P.D. rangers drive up. They watch them take down the other Krybots that Broodwing has with him.

"Wow, those guys are really cool," Ashton says.

"Yeah, but daddy is cooler," Anthony says.

The S.P.D rangers regroup in front of Broodwing.

"Back off Broodwing," Jack says.

"Fly back to where you came from," Z adds.

"S.P.D always getting in my way, I'm not though with any on you." Broodwing says flying away.

The kids run up to their parent. They parents pick up their children. The S.P.D. rangers run up to them.

"Are you guys, okay?" Z asks.

"A little confused, but we're okay." Antonio says.

"Broodwing is bad news, but attacking innocent civilians, that's just low." Sky says.

"You fought this freak before?" Mike asks.

"Oh yeah, all in a day's works, we're the power ranger, Space Patrol Delta," Jack says showing everyone his morpher.

"Mommy, they can't be the power rangers," Jade says.

"Why not," Z asks.

"Because mommy and daddy and their friends are," Jade says.

"That's right, sweetie," Ashley says.

The S.P.D rangers take the Samurai rangers back to their base. The Samurai rangers remind their children not to run around the building. The kids walk around holding their parent's hand.

"So let me see if I got this, somehow we've been transported years into the future," Ashley says.

"And this is a state-of –the art command center that trains elite fighters to become power rangers." Antonio adds.

"Now Earth is under attack an army of evil aliens and giant robots," Mike says.

"Yup, that's about it." Syd says.

They walk into the command center, Anastasia hides behind Tracy after seeing Cruger.

"IT's okay, everyone that's our commander, Anubis Cruger." Jack says.

"Who is the pretty lady next to him?" Anthony asks.

"Well, someone is a little flirt, huh?" Z asks.

"Yes, Antony is like his father alright." Tracy says.

"Well, Anthony, that lady, is our lovely technical expert Dr. Kat Manx." Jack says.

"Welcome to Our base rangers," Cruger says.

"But he is a dog, sort of," Jayden says.

"Pets as authority figures, you get used to it." Bridge says.

The rest of the kids eyes widen in shock seeing the aliens waking around the room.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat says.

"Well, for the most part, Broodwing is after them." Sky says.

"I can see why the archives show that the Samurai team has battle against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history." Kat says.

Everyone turns to their left and see the arrives of videos of all the battles they fought.

"Aww, memories," Antonio says.

"Good times," Ashley says.

"Speak for yourself Ashley; I broke my knee fighting one of the monsters." Tracy says.

"But, that was years ago. What I don't get, how did you guys get here?" Jack says.

"Well, things are a bit fuzzy," Tracy says.

"Mommy, we're at the Shiba house for the reunion, remember?" Anastasia says.

"I'm sure that Broodwing went through a lot of expense to get you here. He won't give up on you so easily." Cruger says.

"Daddy, you always said that a samurai never runs from a battle." Jade says.

"Yes I did, she's right; we can't let Broodwing push us around." Jayden says.

"We're supposed to stand by our allies too, right daddy?" Jake asks.

"Yes, son," Kevin says.

"Daddy, you said that a true samurai helps out when someone is trouble too," Anastasia says.

"That's right, sweetie," Antonio says.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss, Grumm is as nasty as they get." Z says.

"He can't be a bad as Master Xandred." Ashley says.

"Yeah, bring it on." Mike says.

The alarm goes off a few seconds later; it causes the kids to jump.

"And I thought the gap sensor was bad," Tracy says.

"The quarry is under attack." Kat says.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." Cruger says.

"That maybe true but we're going with you," Jayden says.

The samurai rangers tell their kids to stay put.

"Be careful daddy," Jade says.

"I will sweetheart," Jayden says.

"Jayden, we know our symbol power works, do you think that we can still morph?" Tracy asks.

"There is one way to find out," Jayden says.

The samurai rangers take out their morpher. They draw their symbols and active them. They stay in civilian from.

"This stinks," Tracy says.

"I think I can help, Give me your mrophers." Kat says.

The Samurai rangers hand her their mrophers. A few seconds later the morphers glow their ranger color. Kat hands them back to the team. The Samurai rangers morph again. They head out to fight the monster. The Samurai ranger liked riding in the S.W.A.T truck. When they arrive at the quarry the Samurai ranger leap out and stand in front of the Dragoul. The S.P.D. rangers flip out of the truck and land scaffolding. They morph into S.W.A.T and descend down blasting the Dragoul with their delta enforcers. They meet up with the Samurai rangers.

"What's that really necessary," Ashley asks.

"Yes," Jack says.

"Ashley, we can quell about the way of entering a battle scene later, for now let's just focus on fighting this thing together." Tracy says.

"Good idea," Jayden says.

The rangers charge in towards the monster split up into four teams, the red rangers and blue rangers are one team, Green and yellow are another, the pink rangers team up, Tracy, Antonio, and Ashley are the last team. They are doing great until Grumm and Morgana show up. Back at the base the kids are watching on the battle on the monitors with Cruger and Kat. They also see a giant monster appear downtown.

"I wish our parent could form their megazord." Jade says/

"Me too," Jake says.

"I think mom and dad need more help," Anastasia adds.

"Don't worry kids they will, I'm dispatching Omega ranger to fight the giant monster." Kat says.

"I'll go help the other rangers." Cruger says.

The kids are amazed when they see Cruger morph into the shadow ranger. Back at the fight the rangers are having trouble even with their combined power. They got blasted by Grumm and fly backwards. The team lands demorphed. Cruger gets their just as the rangers got to their feet.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but Master Xandred is weak compared to Grumm, maybe we should just quit" Mike says.

"Mike, we can't quit, now remember, our kids are probably watching this back at the base. Do you really want to teach them that when things get tuff you just give up?" Tracy says.

"No," Mike says.

"We just need a different stagey that's all," Tracy says.

"Like what, Tracy?" Jack asks.

"What if we change the battle field a bit?" Tracy answers.

"What do you mean," Bridge asks.

"Kevin, you and I will be standing over there on that cliff while the others stay down here and fight. On my signal everyone needs to leap on to higher ground," Tracy says.

"Then what," Bridge asks,

"Just trust me ok," Tracy says.

The rangers morph again, Kevin and Tracy got to their spot on the cliff. The rangers continue to fight Grumm and the army of monster below. Tracy waits till Grumm and his army is in the correct spot. Tracy lets out her signature bird whistle. The rangers jump high into the air. Kevin draws his tidal wave symbol and Tracy draws her blizzard symbol. They activate them and the quarry urns into an ice rink several of the krybots are stuck below the ice. A few of them including Grumm and Morgana had dodged the attack. The rangers regroup in front of Grumm.

"That's was pretty cool," Bridge says.

"Thanks," Tracy says,

"Yes, it was, cadets, Omega ranger needs your help." Cruger says.

"Yeah we can handle it from here," Jayden says.

"Let's go be squad," Jack says.

The Samurai rangers continue to fight the robots that are left and destroy them. Cruger fights Grumm he does a downward to drive him back. The Samurai rangers run over to him.

"Cruger, using rangers form the past may have one this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store.

Jayden turns his fire smasher into the cannon. Antonio's octo disk was attached to the side and the others rangers loaded their disks.

"Five disk octocannon ready," Antonio says.

"Do it, "Cruger says

Antonio fires the cannon. The blast hit Grumm but he survives. There is a puff of smoke but Grumm was gone.

"Yes, we sent him running. Gather round rangers," Cruger says.

"That was off the chain," Mike says.

"Jayden, Jack, Emily, Z, Kevin, Sky, Mia, Syd, Mike, Bridge, Tracy, Sam, Ashley and Antonio, that was great team work," Cruger says.

Jayden and Jack shake hands. Everyone heads back to the base. When they enter the room the samurai rangers were tackled by their kids.

"Mom, that so cool," Jade says.

"Yeah, dad, do you think I can be a ranger someday?" Madison asks.

"Maybe," Kevin answers.

The rangers stand in front of Cruger.

"I still think that we should stay, Grumm is going to be madder than ever," Mike says.

"Plus, Broodwing is still off flapping about somewhere," Ashley adds.

"We appreciate your offer to stay rangers, but that's not possible," Cruger says.

"Why?" Jade asks.

"Jade, if you and your family don't go back. You're mommy might not become a huge star on Broadway." Syd says.

"I'm going to a huge Broadway star, sweet." Ashley says.

""What about our family," Jake asks.

"Mia will become a great chief and open up her own restaurant and Kevin will become a six time gold medal swimmer for the USA Olympic swim team." Kat says.

"That is so cool," Jake says.

"Tracy, if you don't go back, you won't become one of the best veterinarian in the country." Z says.

"That is so amazing," Tracy says.

"And everyone knows about the Mike Richardson Dance School, they're all over the country."Sky says.

"Really, wow," Mike says.

"Your lives as rangers have made a difference, bout you all go on to lead very exciting and significant lives, after you hang up your helmets." Cruger says.

"Mom," Anastasia says.

"What is it sweetie?" Tracy asks.

"Can Anthony stay here?" Anastasia asks.

"No, sweetie, he can't," Tracy answers.

"Aw, nuts," Anastasia says.

"Who taught you to say that?" Tracy says.

"Uncle Chris," Anastasia says.

"When we get back I'm going to talk to him about that." Tracy says.

"I think we're ready to go back commander," Jayden says.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in ranger legend, thank you all." Cruger says.

Eight test tubes appears form the middle part of the table. Each tube is marked with the rangers' power symbol.

"Good bye Samurai rangers, your memory of us will be erased, but we won't forget you. Thank you," Kat says.

There was another flash of light and the rangers were back in the Shiba house. They walk to the living room. Tracy sees Alejandro running up to her. He tackles his cousin to the ground.

"Wow buddy you've gotten really strong." Tracy says.

"I know," Alejandro says.

"Alright Alejandro let your cousin up now." Elaine says.

"Alejandro, you better listen to your mom." Tracy says.

"Why?" He asks.

"If you don't you might get a visit from the tickle monster." Tracy answers.

Tracy starts to make a claw with her left hand. Alejandro backs away and goes over to Elaine and José. Anthony lets go of Antonio's hand. Antonio walks up and helps his wife to her feet. She kisses him on the cheek. Tracy looks back at her cousin.

"Gross," Alejandro exclaims.

"You stop that believe me buddy someday a girl will make you act all funny." Tracy says.

"No way girls will always have cooties." Alejandro says.

"Trust me Alejandro in about four years or so you won't be saying that anymore." Elaine says.

"Tracy, I thought your cousin's name was Alexander so why do you call him Alejandro?" Mike asks.

"He just likes being called Alejandro instead of Alexander that's all." Tracy answers.

"Alejandro, how is school going this year?" Kevin asks.

"Great I won the all school spelling bee." Alejandro answers.

Tracy walks over to him and start to ruffle his hair.

"Good job Alejandro how did you get so smart?" She asks.

"Because I had a really smart cousin helping me studies." Alejandro answers.

Lauren, Mia, Emily, and Aunt Elaine say aw. Tracy stops ruffling his hair and bends down to give him a kiss on the cheek Alejandro quickly wipes the kiss off.

"If you keep that up I'll just kiss you again." Tracy says.

"I know," Alejandro says.

Tracy gets to her feet and walks over to Antonio. She looks over at Alejandro and notices that he looks tired.

"It looks like someone stayed up late right Alejandro. Maybe you need to take a short nap." Tracy says.

"But I'm not tired." Alejandro says in a cranky tone.

"Your cousin is right son; I think a short nap might be a good idea. Come on buddy let's go." José says, as he leads Alejandro out of the room.

Anthony yawns a few seconds later.

"I think that someone else could use a nap too, Tracy I can take him if you like." Elaine says.

"That would be great, Anastasia it's time for your nap too." Tracy says.

Anastasia sighs sadly. Elaine walks over to Anthony. She picks him up. They leave the room. Luna follows them. After they are completely out of the room, they sit down on the couch.

"Tracy, have you gotten word back from veterinary school yet?" Mia asks.

"Nothing yet and it's driving me crazy." Tracy answers.

"When did you apply?" Kevin asks.

"Last month," Tracy answers.

"They probably get a lot of applications in a short period of time. I'm pretty sure that you'll get accepted." Emily says.

"Thanks Em," Tracy says.

"Yes Sabrina, Emily is right and the people in charge of the admissions office would we crazy if they don't accept you." Aunt Elaine says, walking back in the room.

"Thanks Aunt Elaine," Tracy says.

We continue to catch up for the next fifteen minutes. Everyone hears the sound of little feet clomping on the wood floors ten minutes later.

"Sounds like the herd is awake" Tracy says.

Anastasia, Jake, and Carson dash into the room. Tracy gets up and walks over to them. Anastasia leaps into her mom's arms. Tracy catches her daughter in midair.

"Mommy that was fun, can we do it again." Anastasia says.

"Maybe later sweetie," Tracy says.

She walks back over to her friends carrying Anastasia. Jake and Carson follow her.

"Can we go to the park?" Jake asks

"I don't know Jake dinner is in three hours." Kevin says.

"Mom, can we go outside to play with Luna?" Jade asks.

"That sounds like a good idea, sweetie," Ashley says.

"Yes, and dinner is going to be really special." Tracy says.

"Can't you tell me please?" Anastasia says.

"Sorry angel it wouldn't be a surprise if mommy told you what it was." Antonio says.

Anastasia looks to her left and sees her uncle walk up. Anastasia leaps out of her mother's arms. She seems to float in the air before her uncle catches her in his arms in midair.

"Wow Tracy your daughter is very adventurous." Kevin says.

"I know uncle José she gets that from her father." Tracy says.

"I'm pretty just like mommy." Anastasia says.

"Yes you are sweetie," José says.

"Uncle José, do you think that you and Aunt Elaine could watch the little one for a couple hours after dinner?" Tracy asks.

"Sure we would love to." He answers.

"Where are you going mommy?" Anastasia asks.

"The grown up are going to catch up some more and do some other gown up stuff." Tracy answers.

"You'll be back to tuck me in right?" She asks.

"Don't worry sweetheart I will I promise." Tracy says.

Ten minutes later Alejandro comes in the room. Jake and Carson go and hide behind their mom.

"Alejandro, are you feeling better after your nap?" Antonio asks

"Yes," Alejandro answers.

"Who is that?" Jake asks.

"That's Alejandro he's Anastasia's cousin." Mia answers.

"Don't be scared boys he won't bite you." Tracy says.

"He's going to bite us." Jake says.

"No honey Tracy joking, he is really nice." Mia tells her son.

Alejandro goes over to Jake and Carson and introduces himself to them. After that the kids and all the adults except for Tracy go outside. Tracy heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Tracy is in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Luna is sitting next to her feet hoping to catch a few pieces if they should fall to the floor. She stops chopping and looks up to see Ji walk in. He stops and stands in the doorway.

"You know I could help you if you like." Ji says.

"No thank you Ji I'm ok," Tracy says.

"You're planning to check all the gaps after dinner aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes Ji and I know that I shouldn't be worried about them considering how much symbol power I used to seal them but..." Tracy answers.

Ji walks over to Tracy and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know you just want to make sure that they haven't melted because you don't want to put Anastasia or any of the other little ones in danger."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're smart Ji?" Tracy asks.

"I tell myself that all the time." He says.

"Ji do you think that I have been a good mother to Anastasia and Anthony?" Tracy asks.

"I would say that you're being a great mom." He answers.

"How do you figure that?" Tracy asks.

"Well you've taught them how to be a considerate and caring person not to mention she treats everyone with respect. Anastasia is very adventitious as well." He answers.

"I'm pretty sure Antonio taught them most of those things while I'm at class." Tracy says.

"What is the real reason you wanted to go to college in the first place?" Ji asks.

"I was thinking that someday I would have a family and wanted to support it." Tracy answers.

"There you go and Antonio has supported you all the way hasn't he?" Ji asks.

"Of course he has, but I still wish that I could spend a little more time with them that's all." Tracy says.

"You've spent plenty of time with them my little angel fish." Antonio says as he walks in the room.

"I'll let you two talk," Ji says as he leaves the room.

Antonio walks over to his wife and pulls her into his chest. She asks

"How do you figure that honey? I've spent plenty of time with the kids. I spend most of the day at college." Tracy says.

"You always make sure that you are home for dinner so we can have family time." Antonio says.

"True, but didn't you get a job at Fish Dish?" Tracy asks.

"I did but I'm still not sure if I'm going to take it." He says.

"Why don't you want to accept it homey?" Tracy asks.

"For one the shift starts at 11 and ends five. Second if I do accept it how are we going to work everything around your college schedule and this?" He asks.

"We'll figure something out honey. We always do and besides we could use the extra money." Tracy says.

"I know sweetie," He says.

"My golden knight I love you to pieces, but I need to finish making dinner, so the little ones don't starve." Tracy says.

"You sure that you don't need any help?" He asks.

"Sure, can you finish making the salad?" Tracy says.

Antonio lets his wife go and she walks over to the stove to check on the fish frying in the pan. After Antonio washes his hand and finishes making the salad. He follows behind her leans in a little closer and gets a whiff of the fish cooking.

"You smell great I love that new perfume." He says.

"That's the fish," Tracy says swatting him in the arm with the dish rag.

"Are you using my recipe honey?" He asks.

"Not today my golden knight I'm using uncle José's." Tracy answers.

"I can't wait to see how it tastes." He says.

Antonio goes to the silverware door and takes out a fork. He walks over and tries to break off a piece of the fish to taste it. Tracy slaps her husband's hand hard with the spatula and the fork falls to the floor.

"What was that for?" He snaps.

"Sorry honey, you have to wait like everyone else." Tracy says.

Tracy turns the fish over in the pan with the spare spatula on the counter. Antonio picks up the fork and puts it in the sink. Then he gets to work finishing the salad. Ten minutes later the fish was done. Tracy turns off the heat and puts the lid on the pan to let the fish steam. Tracy goes over to the cabinet and takes out the plates. She sets them on the counter and gets the cups down. She closes the cabinet and walks over to the table with everything in her hands.

Antonio turns around after setting the salad on the table and walks over to his wife. He takes the plates out of her hands. 'Thanks you honey.' Tracy says. "You're welcome" he says. They go over to the table to set it for dinner. After the table is set Tracy asks her husband to go get everyone while she puts the food on the plates. He nods and leaves the room. A few minutes later everyone comes into the room and sits down. Everyone thanks Tracy for preparing dinner and start to eat.

"Hey you used my recipe didn't you?" José asks as he recognizes the flavor.

"Guilty as charge uncle José, I hope that it tastes as good as when you do it." Tracy says.

"You did great honey, but did you add little something else?" He asks.

"Yeah I added a dash of tarragon." Tracy answers.

"Well it makes it teat even better." He says.

"Thanks uncle José," Tracy says.

Fifteen minutes later everyone had clean off their plates even the kids.

"Mommy did you make dessert?" Anastasia asks.

"I did sweetie but I don't know if everyone else would like some." Tracy answers.

"Can we have dessert please daddy?" Jake asks.

"I guess a little dessert would be ok." Kevin answers.

"What did you make anyway?" Jayden asks.

"Strawberry shortcake," Tracy answers.

Tracy hears the kids cheer loudly and it makes her smile. She goes get dessert and passes it out to everyone. After everyone finished dessert she starts to clear the table but Antonio stops her.

"Honey you've done enough I'll do the dishes." Antonio says.

"What did I do to get such a thoughtful husband?" Tracy asks.

Tracy kisses him on the cheek. She hears the sounds of disgust coming from the table and looks back towards it to see Jake, Carson, and Alejandro all have a look of pure disgust on their faces. She just shakes her head and heads out to the living room. After Antonio finishes the dishes he comes into the room. José is carrying Anastasia in his arms. Tracy walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek.

"You be a good girl for your uncle ok sweetie." Tracy says.

"Don't worry mommy I will." Anastasia says.

"You be a good boy too, son," Antonio says.

"I will daddy," Anthony says.

"Jake and Carson you two behave too," Kevin tells his sons.

"We will daddy," They say together.

After everyone says goodbye to their children, they leave the house.

"Tracy, what is this grown up thing anyway?" Mike asks.

"We are going to check all the gaps in the city to make sure that they are still sealed." Tracy answers.


	11. First Ranger Reunion Part 2

**AN: There is a small sex scene in this chapter, so this chapter is rated M.**

* * *

The rangers are finishing up checking all the gaps in the city. They meet back up at the bakery.

"So, how did it go?" Tracy asks.

"Good," Mike answers.

"Yeah all the gaps are still frozen solid." Kevin adds.

"So, do you feel better now my little angel fish?" Antonio asks his wife.

"Yes," Tracy answers.

"Why are you so worried anyway Trac it's not like there are anymore nighloks left in the netherworld?" Mike asks.

"You forgot about Octoroo," Tracy says.

"True, but Master X is gone so it's not like Octoroo is smart enough to figure out how to break through the ice." Mike says.

"Mike please stop you're going to jinx us again," Emily says.

She covers his mouth with her hand. A few seconds later everyone hears Tracy's phone ringing with the Michigan fight song mixed with a traditional song from Mexico ring tone.

"Interesting ring." Kevin says.

"I was home sick. I'll be right back," Tracy says.

She leaves the group to answer her phone.

"Hello," Tracy says.

"Hello I'm director Sammy Montanez; I'm calling for Pasadena veterinary school. Is this Tracy Garcia?" Sammy asks.

"Yes, it is." Tracy answers.

"I'm happy to say congratulations and welcome aboard." Sammy says.

"I got accepted?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, and I can't wait to see you on campus next month." Sammy says.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Tracy says.

"You're very welcome," Sammy says.

Tracy hangs up her phone and walks back over to the group.

"The veterinary school that just called you right," Antonio asks.

"Yes," Tracy says.

"What did they say?" Mike asks.

Tracy takes a deep breath before she answers.

"I'm in," She says.

Antonio picks his wife up and spins her around a couple of times before he sets her back down on the ground.

"Congratulations my little angel fish I knew that you would get in I'm so proud of you." He says.

After everyone congratulates her they head back home, they through the front gate ten minutes later. Anthony and Anastasia run up to their parents.

"Mom is home." Anastasia says.

"Daddy, too." Anthony says.

Tracy and Antonio bend down and pick their kids up. They walk into the house and sit down in the living room.

"I hope that the kids didn't tire you guys out," Tracy says.

"Not at all," Elaine says.

"Good I think it's for someone to go to bed," Tracy says.

Tracy watches Anastasia start to doze off in her arms. A few seconds later she falls asleep and Tracy kisses her on the forehead. Antonio takes their daughter out of Tracy's arms and carries her to room that all the kids are sharing. A few seconds later Tracy sees Jason and Carson fall asleep as well so they're parents take them to their bed room.

Antonio walks into their bedroom. He sees his wife lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, my little angel fish what are doing?" Antonio asks.

"Just thinking about stuff," She answers.

Antonio's smiles and climbs on the bed. He gets on top of her so he can see her eyes. He can see a sad and worried look in her eyes.

"You're worried about how things will work when you start veterinary school aren't you?" Antonio asks.

Tracy nods. Antonio leans in, kisses her nose, and uses his right hand to fix her hair before he says anything.

"Remember what you told me earlier when I was debating whether to take that job?" He asks.

"That we would figure things out together. Like we always do," She answers.

"Right," He says.

"Dr. Garcia does have a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" She says.

Antonio nods. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and gently pulls me in towards her. She and I share very passionate kiss. The kiss turns into making out. The next thing they knew we are in our birthday suits. Antonio is lying on his back and Tracy is lying in his chest. He sees her right hand drifting down to his penis. He feels her slowly and gently run her finger tips down it when she reaches the bottom. She starts to massage my testicles the same way.

"Honey, what are doing?" He asks.

"I read about this on the internet. It's supposed to cause an erection. If you don't like it my golden knight I'll stop." Tracy answers.

She stops and takes her hand away.

"Please, don't stop sweetie, I like it." Antonio says.

Antonio sees her crack a smile and places her hand back in the same place. Then she restarts the massage. Tracy does massage a few more times and each time she repeats it. Tracy can hear her husband moans of delight grow louder and louder. The last time she does it she feels it start to get larger and warmer in her hand. After she reaches the bottom and takes away her hand. She rolls onto her stomach and looks into his eyes.

Tracy is about to wrap her leg around his hip but Antonio rolls over. She ends up on her back and he starts to kiss every crevice of her exposed body very passionately. Every time he backs away he keeps saying I love you. He stops when he reaches her breasts. He uses his erected penis to draw a heart around each one. At that moment Tracy thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. He repeats it two more times before he lies down on top of her. They share another passionate kiss before she slowly let him inside her. After things calmed down they are lying in each others arms.

"So, honey was is another way of congratulating me on getting into vet school?" Tracy asks.

"No but I'm really happy for you." Antonio answers.

"I know you are." She says.

They hear the sound of their daughter screaming.

"Whose turn it is to comfort our little girl?" Tracy asks.

"It's your turn sweetie," Antonio says.

Tracy chuckles as she gets out of his arms and puts on her rob. Then she leaves the room. Tracy walks into the kid's room. She sees her daughter sitting up in her bed, wrapped up in a blanket, and shaking like a leaf. She walks over to her, sits down next to her on the bed, and pulls her into a hug.

"Mommy, are there any monster going to attack me?" Anastasia asks.

"No, sweetie you were dreaming you're perfectly safe." Tracy says _reassuringly._

She rocks her back and forth to calm her down. After ten minutes Anastasia has fallen back to sleep in her mother's arms. Tracy lays her back down in the bed and kisses her on the forehead before she leaves the room. Luna gets up from her bad, She jumps on Anastasia's bed and crawls under the covers and cuddled up next to Anastasia. Tracy walks back into their bed room.

"So, did she have that nightmare again?" Antonio asks.

Tracy nods. She walks over to the bed and lies down in her husband's chest again.

"Antonio, I knew she should have waited a little longer until we told her about the battle against Master Xandred." Tracy says.

"Yeah, I take full responsibility for this honey. I knew I should have listened to you" Antonio says.

"Well you're forgiven my golden knight." Tracy says.

They fall asleep a minutes later, Tracy was still nervous about how things will be after she starts Vet school in a few months.


	12. First Trip to Rainbow's End with kids

Antonio wakes up the next morning to the bed shaking from his daughter and son jumping up and down on it. He gets out of bed and takes Anastasia off the bed. He carries Anthony to the kitchen. Anastasia hold her dad's hand as the walks down the hallway. Everyone is standing in the room. He sets Anthony down in his chair. Anastasia climbs up on one of the chairs next to Jade and sits down.

"Well we have 3/4 of the Garcia clan. Where is Tracy?" Mike asks.

"She's still asleep," Antonio answers.

He goes over to the cabinet and gets a bowl down. He fixes Anastasia her breakfast. He walks over to Anastasia and puts the bowl in front of her.

"Gracias daddy," Anastasia says.

"De nada, sweetie," Antonio says.

He does the same thing with Anthony's breakfast.

"Gracias," Anthony says.

"You're welcome buddy," Antonio says.

"Wait; let me get this straight you taught your four-year-old and two-year-old to speak Spanish." Mike says.

"Kind of Anastasia watches Dora the Explorer a lot. Anthony just repeats words after Anastasia says them." Antonio says.

Tracy walks in the room a few minutes later.

"Good morning, mommy." Anastasia says.

"Good morning, sweetie." Tracy says.

"Mommy, can we go to Rainbow's end?" Anastasia asks.

"I guess we could sweetie they did add-on a special addition for kids." Tracy answers.

"Can Anthony stay home?" Anastasia asks.

"No, honey, your brother is coming too." Antonio says.

Then Alejandro, Carson, and Jake run in the room.

"Alejandro, I thought your mom told you no running in the house." Tracy scolds.

"I forgot." Alejandro says.

"Can we go Rainbow's End too, mommy?" Madison asks.

"That does sound like fun, what do you think Kev?" Mia asks.

"I'm in." Kevin answers.

Madison and Jake cheer loudly.

"Can I come with you?" Alejandro asks.

"It's okay with me bud, but ask your parents to see if it's okay with them, alright?" Tracy says.

"¿ La mamá, puede yo ir con Tracy y los otros al parque de atracciones?" Alejandro asks/yells across the house.

"Alejandro Enrique Mendieta, that's not what I meant." Tracy says.

"You meant for me to go and ask them?" Alejandro asks.

Tracy nods and Alejandro leaves to go asks his parents if he could come. Tracy's Aunt Elaine, uncle José, Alejandro walk back in the room.

"So what did they say buddy?" Tracy asks.

"He can go, but he has to behave." Elaine says.

"Sí mamá, te lo prometo," Alejandro says.

A few hours later everyone leaves to go to Rainbow's End. They enter the park the first thing Alejandro notices when he looks over in the kid area is a rock climbing wall. Alejandro runs over towards it and Anastasia follows right behind him and Anthony follows his big sister. Antonio quickly grabs his son and picks him up so he did fall.

"Hold on a seconds you two." Tracy tells them.

The kids moan with disappointment and walk back over to her.

"relax, kids, the rides aren't going any where. Walk don't run," Tracy says.

The kids walk over to the kids area as calmly as they could. Everyone is standing in front of the rock wall. Anastasia looks over at her mom and sees that she looks scared.

"Are you okay, mom?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, sweetie I'm fine." Tracy answers.

Alejandro is the first one to climb the wall. They all watch him climb to the top.

"Wow, he's a really fast climber." Kevin says.

"Yeah he sure is." Tracy says.

When Alejandro is climbing down he loses his footing and slips on one of the grips. The attendant walks backwards and Alejandro is pulled back up. He grabs a hold of one of the grips and continues to climb down. The attendant helps him out of the harness and he walks back over to the group.

"Alejandro, are you okay?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, don't worry, I'm fine - really." Alejandro answers.

"Mommy, can I have a turn to climb the wall?" Anastasia asks.

"I don't know sweetie." Tracy answers.

"Mommy and I will be right back, okay? Emily could you take Anthony?" Antonio says.

"Sure," Emily says.

Antonio hand his son to Emily. Tracy and him walks over to one of the benches near the wall.

"Honey,why are you so afraid to let Anastasia climb the wall?" Antonio asks.

"I don't want her to get hurt You saw what happened to Alejandro." Tracy says.

"She'll be fine honey. Besides Alejandro just slipped that could happen to anyone." Antonio tells her.

"I know. What if Anastasia climbs the wall, and I don't know the harness snaps and she gets trapped up at the top. Then she might develop a fear of heights that will follow her for the rest of her life." Tracy says.

"Did that happen to you when you were her age?" Antonio asks.

"Yes," She answers.

"My little angel fish, relax that won't happen this time. I promise. How about you let her climb the wall and see what happens." Antonio says.

Tracy nods and they walk over to the group. She tells her daughter that she can climb the wall. Anastasia walks over the wall. The attendant puts harness on her. Anastasia walks over to the wall. Tracy watches as her daughter climb the wall. They watch Anastasia climb the wall the same way her cousin did.

"We know one more thing about Anastasia." Kevin says.

"What is that Kevin?" Tracy asks.

"That she is a quick learner just like you." Kevin says.

When she reaches the top the rope connecting Anastasia harness to the wall snaps so she grabs a hold of the grips quickly.

"Mommy, daddy, ayúdame, help me please." Anastasia yells.

"Don't worry sweetie the workers are going to help you. Just hang on sweetie," Antonio shouts.

Tracy walks over to the other attendant.

"Can you please get my daughter down from there?" Tracy asks frantically.

"Calm down ma'am we are going to get her down soon." The attendant says.

"Soon, how about now please." She snaps.

Antonio walks over to Tracy. He pulls her to the side and tires to calm her down. Back at the wall, another worker climbs up the wall. Anastasia look over at him.

"You are going to bring me back down to my mommy?" She asks.

"Yes sweetie, take my hand." The worker says.

She takes the worker's hand. The worker cradles her in his arms. Then they are slowly lowered to the ground. The worker feels her shake a little as they are going down. When they reach the ground the worker sets her on the ground. She runs over to her parents.

"Mom," Anastasia shouts.

Tracy picks her up and Anastasia sets her head in her chest. She starts to cry. Tracy rubs her back to sooth her.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe now." Tracy says calmly.

A few minutes later Anastasia stops crying and Antonio hands her a tissue from his pocket to blow her nose.

"Hey sweetheart, how about we get some ice cream?" Antonio asks.

She nods. Tracy and Antonio take Anastasia to get some ice cream. While the others head over the rides. After Anastasia finishes her cone they walk over to the dragon coaster. Tracy watches as the kids along with Jayden and Kevin are riding the coaster.

"Let me guess the kids couldn't ride the ride without an adult with them." Tracy says.

Emily nods. As the coaster goes by them the kids' wave at them. They wave back to get off the coaster s few minutes later.

"Mommy, can we ride the merry go round?" Anastasia asks.

"Sure sweetheart," Antonio says.

"Yeah," Anthony cheers.

=Samurai First's=

The group heads over to the merry go round. They all get on the ride. Alejandro gets on a black horse, Jake gets on the tiger, Madison gets on the white tiger, Anastasia get on the cheetah, and Anthony gets on the zebra. Tracy stands next to him to make sure he did once the ride starts. The rest of the parents sit down the benches. The ride starts and the parents can hear their kids laughing and having fun. They get off the merry go round and head over to the car racing ride. The kids ride a few more rides before the kids tell their parents that they are hungry.

"How about we go to that new Mexican restaurant in town for lunch?" Tracy asks.

"Mommy can't we eat here." Anastasia whines.

Anastasia give her mom the sad face with the haled tilt, and the lip quiver.

_ Come on Tracy be strong. Don't give into that look._

"Pretty please mommy," Anastasia says.

"Okay sweetie you win this me that look can only work some many times." Tracy says.

Everyone heads over to the food stall and order lunch. After lunch Tracy hear a rumble of thunder.

"I'm sorry guys it looks like we might have to head home." Tracy says.

The kids moan in unison. Everyone walks past the nursery/ day care when the sky opens up. The rain comes down in sheets.

"Mom. the sky is crying a river," Anastasia says.

"More like a waterfall sweetie," Tracy says.

"Maybe we should go inside the nursery/ day care building till the rain passes," Kevin says.

"Good idea," Tracy says.

"It's it okay if we run mom?" Anastasia asks.

"Yes, sweetie," Tracy answers.

The group runs towards the building. Ladonna watches as everyone comes in soaking wet. She asks the other staff members to get some towels. They give them to her and she walks over to them.

"Here you go, and the staff and I can help get the little ones dried off so they don't get sick." Ladonna suggests.

Tracy nods and watches as the kids are led into the other room. They come out a few minutes later in some new dry clothes.

"Mommy can we go play in the bounce house?" Anastasia asks.

"Me too," Anthony says.

"Sure sweetie, be careful." Tracy says.

"Don't worry ma'am she'll be fine. We have someone watching them, so no one gets hurt." Ladonna says.

"That's good to know, I'm Tracy by the way and this is my husband Antonio." Tracy says.

"It's nice to meet you. Emily I thought you would like to know Mason has been a little angel." Ladonna says.

"Wow, that's great. He didn't throw the stuffed animals out of the crib?" Emily asks. "All the stuffed animals are still there." Ladonna says.

Emily doesn't say a looks over towards the kids. She sees Anastasia dong back flips and cartwheels in the bounce house.

"Wow, that little girl is very energetic isn't she?" Ladonna asks.

"Yes, that's my little girl." Antonio says.

=Samurai First's=

Twenty minutes later the storm is over so everyone heads back outside. They want to ride some more rides but all the rides were too wet to run properly. They head over to the games area. There were a few game stalls open. The bottle toss game and the game were you pop balloons by throwing darts at them, and game where you toss a ping-pong ball into a fish bowl. Antonio goes over to the bottle toss game; He wins a stuffed dolphin for Anastasia and a stuffed monkey for Anthony. The parents told the kids that they are going to head home in an hour.

An hour later everyone walks to their cars. Tracy buckles her daughter into her car seat. Alejandro buckles himself in his seat. Tracy shuts the back car doors. She gets into the driver's seat and Antonio rides shot-gun. Tracy looks in the rear view mirror three minutes later. She sees Alejandro and Anastasia fast asleep.

"Well honey, it looks like the kids had a great time today." Tracy says.

Anastasia is holding the dolphin her father won for her close to her heart and Anthony is doing the same thing with his monkey.

"Yeah they sure did my little angel fish" Antonio says.

In Mia and Kevin's are their twin boys were fast asleep also. The only thought on the parent minds was that they were happy that their kids had a good time today.

* * *

Translation

¿ La mamá, puede yo ir con Tracy y los otros al parque de atracciones? - Mom, can I go with Tracy and the others to the amusement park?

Sí mamá, te lo prometo, - I will mom, I promise.


End file.
